Sennin of the Four Nations
by Kyuubi16
Summary: My adaption of Onishin's DRC:Avatar vs Sennin story. This time around making some changes to add to fit the current series both canon. Having returned from a prolonged disappearance Naruto returns to aid the Princess of the Fire Nation as he sets up a plan to counter the evil that will soon threaten to engulf the world.
1. Reunion

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000000000

Story Start

0000000000000000

In the cold and quiet solitude of night a young man leaned against the railing of a balcony. His golden sun-kissed hair slightly swayed in the night air's wind. He softly breath in and out as only the sound of his heartbeat and soft howls of the wind filled his mind. He was wearing a dark red Changshan, a traditional long shirt with a black and gold trim jacket over it along with black sandals. The sound of footsteps caused the man to open his eyes, pure and plentiful like the sky, the cerulean eye young man craned his head around to greet the woman who was approaching him.

The young woman was lovely in appearance and her movements graceful yet seductive. Her appearance was that of waist length raven hair, dazzling amber-colored eyes and full supple lips. Her outfit consisted of a Qipao of the same shade, fitting her fit and athletic and curvaceous form with a high slit on both sides as well as being sleeveless.

''Anata wa watashi no hi no yuri sono naka no suteki ni mieru.'' (1) He told her with as he spun around and dropped to his feet as he joined her side. ''You know I really love it when you get dressed up like this my Fire Lily.'' He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

''More like you care about how fast you can get it off.'' She said as she pressed her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. ''Yet another peaceful and boring night."

"I do admit it can be a little boring with everything being so peaceful." The blond said as he began reminiscing back to the past.

His appearance at the time had him a few inches shorter of being six feet even in height with spiky shoulder length, sun-kissed blond hair. He was wearing black cargo pants, boots with soles on the feet and a dark orange-flame red shirt along with a cloak over with flame like colors painted the edge of the cloak and in the middle of the cloak the following was spelled out phonetically. 'Umarekawaru pasu no dai ni no kenja'

His companion was a bit shorter with waist length red hair, a white choker, wrist bands and violet colored eyes. Her form was quite slender which made the woman an agile fighter to which she also sported a long-sleeved sky blue blouse with a high-collar and black fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that looked like a Hakama.

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation found herself in a tight spot. The daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, proud princess of the Fire Nation and fire bending prodigy didn't often find herself in a situation she couldn't out think of. Said girls appearance consisted of a red undershirt and darker red over-shirt. The sleeves consisted of lighter red color and her shirt snaps up in the back and extends to her hips with her pants being a lighter shade. She also wore a collar piece consisted of vinyl upholstery consisted of brown and maroon coloring with a belt of the same shade and gauntlets fitted with a bracelet like appearance. All with a flame like detail on them matching the vinyl. Her hair was lower back length along with a bun over the rest of it with a crown-piece that was a similar shade of gold along with the gold trimming on her outfit and boots.

On the rare occasion that she couldn't solve with her cunning, her flames often took care of the problem. On all sides she was surrounding by the Avatar, Two water nation inhabitants, a rather gifted young Earth Bender along with her younger brother Zuko and Uncle Iroh. They were all ready to unleash their bending attacks on her at the slightest provocation.

She cursed that Ty Lee and Mai weren't able to handle mere peasants apparently. She needed to find some way to distract them so she regroup. Lightning required too much of a preparation time and her uncle could redirect it if she attempted to do so; that she had learned the hard way previously. The only thing she could count on was the naivety of the group and the fact that they hadn't dealt with bloodshed. The Avatar was an Air Nomad and from reports gathered not a single enemy was killed by his hand or his group and Zuko was soft as well. So that left one idea in mind, but that only left one question in her mind? Would she be able to pull it off before the others retaliated?

That moment of over-analyzing the situation proved to work against Azula's favor. Her cunning nature working against her as the moment's precious time did not take into the fact that majority of her opposite number were more emotional and direct. She did not take in the blind earth bender alerting others to her intent to attack nor the reflex of the Earth Bender diminishing her fireball before it could strike Iroh and result in the shock value to give her time to escape. This paved way for the others to attack to which Azula only had time to react to move in a defensive gesture to reduce damage only for confusion abound to spread across the field as the body of the Fire Nation Princess disappeared.

''A bit unfair don't you think?'' A rather jovial voiced asked as the group looked up and notice the young blond male descend from the air and land with Azula in his arms bridal style. ''Six on one is a bit unfair. Then again now that I'm here the unfair odds have shifted the other way.'' He said setting Azula down as the only feeling she felt was confusion. ''And you…I leave you for a few years and you go and get yourself in this kind of situation."

To her confusion Azula felt her cheeks heating up. Many of times she was described as having fetching feature mainly diplomats and denizens of royal family who made the rather unwanted comparison of her features to her mother. Though there was only one person she could think that complimented her without it being a ploy of currying favor with the royal family.

"Naruto!" the cry from the Avatar caused Azula's eyes to have widened. She mentally berated herself for not recognizing who it was on site. What other person in these nations had blond hair after all? Well natural blond hair as she couldn't smell any coloring or topicals.

"We meet again Aang. Though I didn't think it would be this soon and under these circumstances." He spoke as he moved in front of Azula protectively. "Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko, to think I would run into you as well. Unfortunately it couldn't have been under better circumstances."

"So this is the path you have chosen?" Iroh asked with a crestfallen look. On that day four years ago Naruto had begun a plan and their philosophies had clashed. It would be inevitable that the two of them would meet on the battle field as enemies.

"Indeed, now come at me with the intent to kill or else none of you will survive.'' He declared to his former allies.

''Shinra...Tensei!'' A powerful force of gravity launched the strangers attacks back in the direction of the users. Out racing the rate of the propelled weapons the man grabbed the boomerang out of air and cleaved a small section of a destroyed building in half.

The Water Maiden ended up being drench by her own water and the Air bender propelled by his own attack backwards as the Fire Benders had to dodge their own fire streams.

With seconds passed the man had pulled out a small jar from his pocket and practically inhaled the contents as his cheeks puffed out. Inhaling air through his nose the man spewed out a flame bullet forming a fire wall between the fire benders and the rest of the combatants. Heading over to the children the blond went about picking them off one by one. The Earth Bender attempted to unbalance the blond by forcing earth column after earth column out of the ground; though the mysterious fighter proved too agile. So with the procure boomerang in hand he leapt into the air and tossed it at the girl.

''Toph duck!'' Katara shouted out to the earth bender who just dodged out-of-the-way of the weapon that cut off a few strands of her hair. A blast of the wind drew his attention, but to the confusion of its user it didn't knock him off-balance. Using the Shinra Tensei the young man propelled himself towards the blond and grabbed him by throat. The other combatants had quickly approached him only to be caught in the electrical discharge of his attack affecting the four teens causing their bodies to go stiff.

Apparently his actions came off as more malevolent in intent then they were as the blond craned his neck and was just able to avoid a lightning bolt through the shoulder. It wouldn't have been lethal, but a strike from lightning in that area definitely would have left most without use of their arms. ''Shinra Tensei!'' He launched only for Iroh to dodge the attack. 'Still far from his prime but not as weak as he wants everyone to believe!' The blond thought, only for the younger fire bender to fire a blast at him from behind.

Dropping down behind him his companion pulled the large fan from her back and with a fierce wave to send the attack back at the youth only for his uncle to push him out-of-the-way, taking the brunt of the attack.

All the while Azula had looked on at awe at Naruto's display of power. He had always ended fights quickly without any flashiness or wind up time. This…this was something on a whole other level.

"Its time for us to leave!'' The blond said as he and his companion had run over to where Azula was.

Before she could even protest the blond threw his arm around her and disappeared into a yellow flash.

The Gaang were trying to come to the terms of being soundly defeated. After Zuko's rather explosive refusal of aid to help the wounded Iroh they were trying to come to terms with this new situation.

''That bastard! I knew something was off about him when we met him at the North Pole. I can't believe we were deceived like that!" Sokka angrily snapped as he clinched his fists. He was one of the few people who initially distrusted Naruto at first, his jealousy over Yue playing a big factor at first, but the blond's friendly nature and charm had begun to make Sokka doubt his reasons of disliking the blond and began to grow a begrudging respect for him. And after he had helped protected the North Pole against the invasion force Sokka was willing to call the blond a friend, but now more than ever it was apparent that it was all a trick. "He can bend air," the final revelation to just how dangerous the blond could be came to Sokka. "I thought only the Avatar is supposed to be able to bend all the elements.'' Sokka voiced in distraught while the others were metaphorically licking his wounds. The fact that he was only bending and using water during his time there gave a frightening indication of the fact that the blond was no ordinary person.

Katara didn't know what to say. It felt like the Jet situation all over again, but this time it really hurt. Naruto was their friend. He had helped them and show them things. To think this entire time it was a lie. Katara glanced at Aang and noticed he was lost in his thoughts. ''Aang what do you think? I mean...was he really bending?''

''No...I don't know what it was but what that Naruto did wasn't bending. It was a force that repelled all attacks and considering he can water bend…I don't know…I 've never heard of anyone with abilities like that. There's no telling how strong he is.'' Aang informed his friends as he felt lost and confused. ''I need to speak with Avatar Roku but until then we should avoid confronting Naruto all costs.''

''Well shit isn't going to go down like it did today! Next time we come across that guy I'm going to kick his ass!'' Toph boasted. Of course what kind of language would a girl pick up among spending her time in an underground and illegal fighting arena with burly and crude grown men whose idea of entertainment was beating the shit out of each other.

Coming to a stop in a forest the blond removed his arm from around the women's waist. As this current time we'll relax for the time being. ''I've seen someone has grown up a bit since I've last seen her."

Azula was a bit unsure how to respond to Naruto's compliment. For the longest time even if she wouldn't admit it she had a soft spot for the blond. She didn't have much experience in the romance department and the only men she interacted with were her troops, the servants, or her family. All her interests revolved around in being the best; though with Naruto it was different. She wasn't the fire lord's daughter or the Princess she was simply just Azula to him.

Despite how much she fought against it at times he was always pushing her to have fun and express herself, a strict contrast to her father's strict and cruel upbringing. A child that was anything but powerful and cunning was a useless child.

That was what made Naruto so different, his warmth and loving personality.

Something drew Naruto's attention as he moved his arm and turned to face someone. His docile grin alerted Azula to the fact that the blond knew this person.

"Oh right, Azula I would like you to meet Mei-Ling.'' the blond said introducing his companion. ''She's mute more or less.'' he informed her as the red-head waved slightly.

Before Azula could ask any further questions two additional figures had shown up. Both young women were about the same age as the princess. The first one looked slightly older with well-coiffed black hair with low pig tails. Her expression seemed rather emotionless and she was wearing a dark red shirt, with a sleeveless murion robe over it with black-grey pants.

The other girl was younger and bright eye, with a long brown ponytail and a bright smile. She was wearing a midriff bearing outfit consisted of red shoes, pink pants with a red over skirt with slits that revealed her legs, a pink top and removable triangular collar and wrist-lets.

"Naruto!" Ty Lee let out a squeal as she bounded forward. She crashed into Naruto as her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Hey there Ty Lee, I see some things haven't changed." He remarked as he peered down. "Well I guess some did."

"Where have you been? We missed you?" she finished with a pout that tugged at his heart strings.

"I'll tell you all about that in time." He said as he took a look at Mai.

"Hey? Going to come hug your old sensei?" He asked as Mai shot him a stubborn look. On one hand she was happy to see her sensei again, despite not outwardly showing it or willing to admit it. Though, on the other hand she was angry that he left and was genuinely sad that one of the few people that was kind of her up and left without so much as an explanation. "Either you come here or I go over there?"

Mai rolled her eyes and went over founding herself blushing when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"So what have you two been up to since I was gone?" he asked as he released the hug.

''I'm an acrobat...'' She said as she did a flip and placed her legs behind her head while doing a handstand. ''See...'' she said as the blond cocked his head slightly. ''I'm pretty good with my hands too.'' She said as there was a slight twitch in the blond's lip before he could get lost in the statement his companion slapped the back of his head.

_'Down boy!'_ Her expression read as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

''By that she means she can disable limb movements and chi flow using hand to hand techniques.'' Azula explained as Naruto nodded in amazement. It actually kind of reminded him of the Hyuuga Jyuuken style. He knew Ty Lee was talented but learning chi blocking was not an easy art at all.

"I was traveling with my family." The dull way she expressed it definitely wasn't something she wanted to talk about right now.

Naruto then introduced Mei-Ling to Mai and Ty Lee. "Well its really good to see all of you again. So I'm curious as to why the three of you are out here. I mean I'm sure you three didn't just arrive and come into conflict with that group for the hell of it.''

At that Azula began elaborating her tale of trying to capture her relatives for their methods that came into conflict with the Fire Nation's. After explaining the soldiers under her command utter failure she decided to form an elite team and how her current objective was to capture the Avatar. "So how was it that you managed to encounter the Avatar?" the fact that the Avatar knew his name meant they had encountered each other into the past.

"I encountered him and his group during my travels before I even realized who he was. Anyway I decided to take a break from my travels so why don't I join you guys for your journey. In fact why don't you girls stay with me for the night? There is more than enough room at my camp site, it's a pretty nice small house with more than enough room.'' He offered.

''Can we Azula? Can we! Pleeeeeease!'' It wasn't the most comfortable having to sleep in a tank that spent most of the time moving and traversing through rough ground.

''Very well...'' Azula relented at Ty Lee's instance. In response the energetic girl squeals in joy and glomps Azula causing Naruto to chuckle. ''Only for tonight,'' the princess clarified. ''We need to stay on the Avatar's trail after all.''

''I'll go get my stuff now.'' She said as she practically bounced as she readied to head back to the tank.

"I'll go on ahead and get the place prepared. Mei-Ling here will of course show you the way."

''So...I never took you for one to have an interest in a romantic partner.'' Mai said, giving Azula a knowing smirk.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Azula immediately denied the accusation.

''Oh come on Azula I saw the way you looked at him. You said it yourself the only guy worthy of you would have to be able to beat you in Agni Kai and Naruto-sensei is pretty strong. "

Normally Azula would merely have disputed and picked apart such an argument, but she couldn't deny that seeing her old body guard again had drew up feelings she didn't know she had. The fact he was able to fight her uncle, brother, the Avatar and his friends casually showed that he was also had strength to go with his wisdom. This will have to be something she would have to consider more over time.

''Who knows, he might be worthy of courting me." ' Azula answered, her response bringing an actual emotional response to Mai's face.

''A-Are you serious?'' she asked as Azula nodded. "Well I suppose it was only a matter of time, especially since Sensei seems fond of you as well."

''Since when were you an expert on people?'' Azula asked, curious on to how such a withdrawn person as Mai seemed to think she had such an insight.

''Just because I don't interact with people doesn't mean I'm clueless. People are boring and predictable; I've been watching them from the sidelines for years now and I've seen all sorts of people, but Naruto-sensei has always been different. He's an interesting person."

That moment Azula allowed a smile that wasn't a cruel smirk or triumph grin formed on her face. ''It appears I'm not the only one that was interested.'' She said to Mai's confusion. ''Or is the smile on your lips a result of you enjoying the fresh air?''

Mai merely turned her head and suppressed smile. She felt embarrassment that she let herself actually feel something for a guy she hardly knew and that Azula apparently picked up on that even if she was the princess's childhood friend that didn't make her completely immune from the fire bender's manipulations. While Azula wouldn't just outright threatened their lives as easily as she would others, that didn't mean she wasn't capable of treating them like enemies.

They had finally arrived to see Naruto arriving back with Ty Lee riding him piggyback.

''I'm not a horse you know...'' Naruto said in annoyance as he entered the room.

''What's a horse?'' She asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''I'll tell you later...'' He said as she hopped off, unaware to the look her friends were giving her; not jealousy they would quickly denied, but the fact that Ty Lee was being unnecessarily loud of course. ''I hope you don't mind, but I figured you three would need some essentials so I went to find Ty Lee and bring back some of your items."

That night after the dinner which Mei-Ling had cooked Azula was coming to terms with everything that happened today along with her growing attraction to Naruto. _'Get yourself together Azula? You will not allow yourself to fall to pieces over a male like a simple empty headed girl._' She reasoned to herself taking off her head-piece and placing it on the desk. She also let down her hair that fell down to her waist.

It was a tradition that every female in the royal line from a young age was paired and regular sparred against a male suitor and only one who was able to soundly defeat her would be permitted to court her as a means of making sure the next generation was as powerful as possible. _''But what if he finds my behavior off putting now or he prefers his women more like Ty Lee better?'_

Ty Lee being a guy magnet, along with her natural acrobatic ability was something Azula found that she was jealous over. The former in particular made her particularly bitter. No matter how much of a soldier she was it didn't change that she was a teenage girl with the insecurities and hormones that came with it. Those sad thoughts were what filled her head as she pulled out a comb and began brushing her hair back.

''You seemed to be lost in thought,'' Azula spoke as she joined Naruto's side on the roof. She was wearing a crimson robe with gold outlining while having her hair down.

''Its nothing really." He said as he glanced at her. Naruto took a few moments to look over the Fire Princess as he looked at her from head to toe. "With your hair down you look rather radiant Hime.'' Her cheeks began to heat up from the complement about her hair. She sat herself beside the blond and gazed at the scenery as she took a moment to calm and compose herself. Once again trying not to let the blond's words affect her.

''It looks like our journey has gotten easier.'' A voice said alerting them. Out in the doorway of the roof stood Mai and Ty Lee who were in similar robes. ''Something tells me things are going to be more interesting from here on out.'' Mai said as Naruto grinned.

''Anyway we need to focus on what's important.'' Azula spoke up and garnering their attention. ''We have to track down the Avatar. "

"Will worry about that in the morning. Let's get some rest for the night and start fresh." Naruto suggested as he bid them all good night.

The following day they began fresh. They were able to immediately pick up the trail thanks to the fur from the Avatar's sky bison so they began tracking him. With everyone packed and ready for the journey the group soon found themselves in a town whose place is on the edge of the desert after a couple of days travel. After going from shop to shop only to finally arrive to a place called the Misty Palms Oasis.

''We are looking for this boy? '' Naruto said placing a scroll of paper on the counter. ''Have you seen him?'

The bartender in question was an older man, bald and has a short brown beard. He was wearing a green tunic, a white apron and brown armbands around his biceps. There are two thin swords hanging across his back by leather straps, forming an X. The man ignored Naruto's question and merely grunted.

''Okay...then we'll try it the hard way.'' Naruto said as he grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Much to the girl's confusion no one in the bar was reacting. An Oni like creature appeared behind Naruto with sharp teeth and menacing eyes. Tendril like objects sprouted out of its mouth at the hoisted man. A serpent-like apparition of their life force energy, in the form of an enlarged tongue emerged from its mouth.

''The Outer Path...the last path passes judgment. Lying or refusing to answer is death. '' He said as the girl's only saw nothing but air wondering if this final Path was invisible. ''Have you seen the Avatar? If so did he mention where he was going?''

''H-He went out there in the desert someplace. He's searching for the Wan Shi Tong Library with some someone from the Ba Sing Se University by the name of Professor Zei. ''

''You have been most helpful.'' He said as the man was let go, extremely exhausted. ''Let's go.'' Naruto said as the group of five exited the bar as the confused and startled patrons rushed over to the bartender. ''We know where we need to go now.'' Naruto said as he started walking to the desert knowing the four girls stood there not moving an inch.

''You're joking right?'' Mai asked as Naruto merely blinked.

''Uum no not really. The Avatar is in the desert and...wait...'' Naruto shook his head and chuckled. ''That is...pretty damn stupid; without supplies especially considering how big the damn thing could be.''

''That and the Tank isn't made for that kind of terrain.'' Azula added as Naruto turned to them.

''Well I know just what can help us through that kind of terrain.'' He then walked out to the dry sand of the desert as he then slammed his hand down on the ground saying. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A large plume of smoke had exploded in front of the blond sennin and within moment the cloud had cleared up. Out of the smoke appeared a creäture several times the size of the tank with a grayish brown pelt with yellowish gray on the upper parts, while the throat with buff white on its belly. The forelegs, sides of the head, muzzle and paws were reddish-brown. The back had a tawny-colored underfur and long, black-tipped guard hairs that form a black dorsal stripe and a dark cross on the shoulder area and black-tipped tail. ''This ladies is a species of Canind known as the Coyote.''

_''Showing me off as if I'm some pet. You really know how to treat your supposed allies.'' _The coyote said as it snorted and raised his head.

''Come on now Chairo Kiba. I swear is everyone going to get pissy at me when I don't summon them on a weekly basis?''

**''And I suppose you want me to let those children ride as well? You owe me lots of squirrel and mice for this.''**

''Yeah, yeah.'' He said as he extended a hand in the direction of the girls. ''Shall we?'' He asked as he helped each girl up who had various different thoughts going through their heads. ''Alright hand on tight. We're going to be heading at top speed to save time.'' He said as Brown Fang started off slowly, stretching his limbs and began charging ahead picking up speed. The town folks all the while seemed to ignore the giant animal that appeared out of nowhere so the girls assumed it was due to one of those illusions Naruto mentioned.

Anyway as Azula clung to the blond who was clung to by Mai and who was also clung to by Ty Lee as they continued their thoughts.

"My Shen (5)...this man just might be the strongest being on this planet. He might even be able to beat the Avatar even if he became fully realized. The things he could do are unreal and he probably could end this war if he wanted too. How could someone with all this power be so soft...so gentle? And after all he has been through how can he find the strength to smile? Regardless with all that power I doubt he would have interest in a lover that could hardly hold a candle to him.'' Azula thought as she suppressed the urge to do a girlish giggle. Not that she would ever do so mind you. Such an action was far beneath her.

_"Naruto-sensei is really something. I never saw someone bring out Azula's more gentle side. Not to mention how gentle he is.''_ She thought as he helped her up. _''Things with sensei are always more exciting. I'm looking forward to it. Then there is also the fact he actually pays attention to me when we talk and doesn't seem put off by my attitude which is refreshing for a change. ''_

_"This is so cool!"_ Thought Ty Lee as she watched everything whizzed by her. "_I haven't had this much fun since the circus. Not to mention Azula and Mai seem so relaxed. With Naruto's help I might finally be able to get those to actually have fun. Not to mention he's so nice and knows all these cool techniques and he wants to end the war instead of needlessly hurting people unless necessary. He's such a nice guy...I wonder if he's on the market?''_

While these girls thought about their male teammate Naruto gazed out to the impressive expanse up ahead. ''Have you picked up the scent yet?'' He asked as the Canine nodded.

''The fur creature's sent is being blasted down my nostrils by the wind. I'm picking up two cents in particular; the fur beast and a human female.''

''These strong winds is carrying their scent in the wind. Anything else?''

''I believe I see a tower a bit further ahead.''

''Get as close as you can without being spotted. We will take care of the rest.'' He said as they came within several kilometers of the massive tower. Naruto then focused his Rinnegan eyes at the tower for a few moments. When he saw an open window to the tower, he then focused his eyes on the ground to see a girl leaning on the bison.

"The Earth bender is playing guard with the Air Bison.''

''Well for you this should be child's play, shouldn't it?' Azula asked as Naruto snorted and gave her a 'are you serious look'?

''Hardly, but her method of Earth Bending has made me curious. I want to test myself against that girl. I also want to see if I'm capable of learning these bending arts and who knows...I might be able to bring her over to our side. I've been told I'm quite charismatic. So there is only one way to go.'' Naruto said as he created a Kagebunshin. This was going to be interesting.

000

Chapter End

000

An adaption of Onishin's DRC: Sennin vs Avatar which I was given permission to adopt and rewrite in my style.

Unlike last time this newest reversion was majorly redone. Naruto now has history with the Fire Nation characters instead of being random stranger. His relationship with the characters are now stronger and more realistic and his usage of his abilities are far different from the original story and from the versions that the others use making mine the more unique and updated version. With that I hope you guys enjoy the changes.

00

Translations for lines.

00

Shinra Tensei - Divine Judgment

1. You look lovely in that my Fire lily.

2. Second Sage of the Paths Reborn.

3. Imperial Wood Platform.

4. Brown Fang

5. God/ Divine Spirit Lord/Lady

6. Summoning Jutsu


	2. Into the Desert Temple

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000000000

Author's Note

000000000000

Yet another hardcore major revision of the story. I'm hoping people are enjoying this. There of course is going to be a flash back Arc that covered the Siege of the North and how Naruto met the Gang as well as flashbacks to Naruto's time in the Fire Nation.

For Toph's appearance ask for the link on Deviantart. I left the description of ages pretty vague. Anyway all the characters are two years older in this story with the events of Book one happening over the course of the year and this book events happening maybe over the course of three or four months.

June-28

Zuko-19

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka-17

Katara-16

Aang -14

000000000000

Story Start

0000000000000000

''From what I can tell that girl has the ability to sense vibrations through the ground. My sources have also told me she has the uncanny ability to read people's body senses and appears to read their movements before they make them so how do you intend on keeping her busy?'' Azula couldn't help but wonder what power Naruto was going to display this time.

''If she's that powerful of an Earth Bender she would have to have learned the old way of bending Earth so there's a good chance she won't be that adapt at Bending sand. That's where I'll have the advantage.'' he confidently stated.

As the group entered the massive building they found themselves walking between several archives of scrolls and tomes.

''All this boundless knowledge think of what we could learn from it.'' Azula said as she thumbed through scroll after scroll. For her, knowledge was the key to ultimate power. Everything she could learn peaked her curiosity. She would have to come back one day after the war was over to her hand on all this information. What very few knew was that Azula was a scholar of sorts. Spending what part of her childhood wasn't dedicated to training and tactics learning about such things as strategy and the likes.

''Wow...the academy has nothing on this place.'' Ty Lee said as she bumped into the one of the shelves causing a spider to drop down on her head. ''Eek! Get it off! Get if off!" Ty Lee squealed only for Mai to roll her eyes and throw one of her Stilettos to slice the thing in half as it dropped down.

''Oh for spirits sake you're fifty times its size.'' Mai said taking out a napkin and handed it to Ty Lee who was trying to clean as much as she could of her hair.

''Will you two hush,'' Azula harshly hissed as she looked up from the scroll she was reading. ''You'll alert the Avatar and the peasants. Now come on...'' She beckoned them, stealing two more books from the shelves.

''Shuffling through a giant old and dusty library searching for a midget and his friends. What am I doing with my life?'' Mai grumbled.

''You three find anything yet?" Naruto's clones popped up nearly causing Ty Lee to scream only to be silent with Azula slapping her hand over the acrobat's mouth.

''We were just about to join you.''

Naruto made his way over towards Toph, flying above the sand using Dust manipulation. He managed to gently land on the ground without alerting her. It appears her abilities were hindered by the sand making this a little too easy.

''This is boring. I should have gone inside with them. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this sand.'' Toph spoke to herself only for a powerful gust of wind to be blasted to her side alerting her and Appa.

''Who's out there? Show yourself?'' The earth bender demanded moving into a fighting stance.

''Well hello there Earth Bender. It appears Fate has brought us back together again.'' He said as Toph's eyes widened in recognition.

''You...'' she said as she narrowed her eyes as she recognized his voice instantly. ''You're the guy who rescued Azula and injured the old man.''

''I'm glad you remember me. I like to think I make a good impression on people.'' He said as Toph gnashed her teeth. Appa snorted from his nose and growl and moved into a threatening position.

''What is your deal? Why did you attack us? We never did anything to you? Unless...unless you're with the Fire Nation aren't you?'' she accused him, sending out a ripple of sand which the blond casually sidestepped.

"I guess you can associate me with the Fire Nation, but I am mostly on the side of my own. Trust me, if I wanted to kill any of you I would not have held back. After all you had to admit six versus one was a bit unfair."

''Well your little friend was the one chasing my friends and I throughout this land and she's from the Fire Nation. Don't you know what that means?''

''I know more about the strife between different nations more than you know. That division for something such as where you come from is childish and naive. The Four Nations…well three now were part of a system of harmony that has been around for thousands of years. Just because of the sins of this recent century does not negate the people of the Fire's Nation place in this world. Though let me ask you something and think about it. I take it you lot would have taken Azula as a prisoner if you had managed to defeat her right? What do you think would have happened if you took her to the authority of the Earth Kingdom?

After over a century of torment and war which includes the genocide of an entire culture, can you honestly tell me that a deep hatred of the Fire Nation hasn't been ingrained within the mind-set of the younger generations this past century? Some of them would have jumped at the chance to kill her just to spite the Fire Nation; to bring shame to them by killing one of their royal members in a humiliating and unfitting manner or other just as gruesome things that one such as yourself may have never conceived.''

''Your wrong! There's no way the Earth Kingdom would stoop to that level!'' Toph stammered, such thoughts had never filled her mind as a result of her one track goal of being the best Earth Bender and enjoying life now that she was finally free.

The blond sennin had scoffed at the girl's ignorance. "No matter how different your cultures or twisted your beliefs you are all the same, human beings. Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and even the now extinct Air Nomads. No matter how holier than thou you all want to pretend to be you aren't above human impulses and desires. You all have the same weaknesses and limitations as any other human. You really think your people aren't capable of the same cruelty that many members of the Fire Nation has displayed? All it takes is one madman in power, all it takes is for one man to get an idea in his head and the road to ruin can be paved. So you should think about what you're willing to do before you continue on this little journey of yours. Whatever happens is on the people of this nation. I have no interest in trying to play savior and take on the hatred of a people. All I care about now is working with Azula-hime and her friends simply because they interest me and I see potential in you as well Earth Bender. You can see the way others can't and forgive me if that came off as a bit of a pun. Will you join me?'' He offered as Toph merely shifted her body.

''The hell I will! I don't know what you're getting at, but I'm not going to let you have your way.''

''You really think you can defeat me?'' Naruto asked with a hint of amusement.

''You bet your ass I can. I'm Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earth bender in the world. I've taken ass-holes like you who have dismissed me as some weak little girl down all the time. Bring it.'' She said launching some hot sand at the blond who merely raised his hands.''Shinra...Tensei.'' The wave of sand was blasted apart, not a single strand had touched the blond as the mass of granular mineral fell onto the ground.

''How do you keep doing that? Twinkle Toes is the only Air Bender!" Toph voiced her outrage as the blond slowly brought his hands to aside.

''I'm no Air Bender Toph Bei Fong. I am something different…something far more powerful,'' Naruto said as he started to get more dramatic with each word as the wind picked up around him. ''I am...I am...I AM GOD!'' he declared as Toph's eye twitched.

''BULLSHIT!'' She shouted in disbelief, hanging on the first syllable for a moment as she called out the blond on his declaration.

''And how do you figure that? I really could be you know.'' Naruto said with a rather childish pout a folded his arms.

''I can sense heartbeats and yours is telling me you're lying.'' she dead panned.

''Really?'' Naruto asked, rather curious by the revelation.

''Maybe...why should I tell you exactly what I'm capable of?"

Naruto nodded approvingly. ''Smart...I just wish more people back then in my time did that. Alright then I suppose its time to stop fooling around and to start fighting. By the way miss Earth Bender did I tell you that I think you're really cute?''

The sudden statement from the blond had caused Toph to lose her focus and let out a fast and powerful sand-wave that dashed right past him. ''S-Shut up! You're just trying to distract me.'' she said, fully unaware that her cheeks were turning pink.

''No I'm serious...I think a couple of months' worth of training and my special healing you could really fill out...I mean more than you do now.'' He added as he made a husky growl at her only to immediately found himself dodging and jumping over a series of waves that were sent in rapid succession.

"You have to do better than that Toph-chan." He said landing behind her and between her and the Sky Bison. He let out a whistle. ''I see baby got bit of a back on her. I'm an ass man so...'', because he spent so much time fooling around one of Toph's sand waves nearly got him so he took to the air. ''Hahaha...feisty too...you remind me of my old team mate it's a shame you couldn't have met her. I think you two would have gone along just fine.'' He said as he nearly dodged the mass of object that was Appa.

''So the air beast wants to play huh? I think I might have spent too much time screwing around here. I'll let my clone deal with you two. '' He said as a pillar of sand erupted behind him.

''Remember Toph...if you decide to join me feel free too. I just hope you don't mind sharing.'' He said as he disappeared in the column of sand.

Within the confines of the library the foxy angels had as of yet found their target. ''Considering the size of this place it could take us hours to find the Avatar."

"Looks like we're going to have to keep our eyes open for them then." Naruto remarked before the sound of voices echoing occurred. He stopped them with a hush as he began heading towards the nice.

_''We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is going down!  
><em>  
>''Wait a minute! I recognize that extremely annoying voice!'' Azula said as she paused. ''That's the voice of the buffoon that travels with the Avatar.''<p>

''You mean the guy with the really hard head?'' Ty Lee spoke up as Azula glanced back at her with a look that pretty much read 'what the hell'? ''My Chi attacks didn't work on his head.'' the girl said sheepishly as Azula sighed and face palmed.

"Looks like they're talking with a spirit." Naruto said as the bird like form of Wai Shi Tong appeared, eclipsing the group in his large shadow.

**''You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes.'' **the spirit angrily howled.

**''**You don't understand.'' Sokka started, ''If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library.'' he said referring to the all the knowledge on the Fire Nation burnt by Zhao in the previous year as he searched for a weakness to use against the Water Benders during the Siege against the North incident. ''They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information.''

''You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies.''

_''_We had no choice. Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love. '' Aang pleaded but the guardian would have known of it.

**''And to protect what I love I shall do what must be done and end your lives.'' **He said spreading his wings as he ready himself to attack. But that was interrupted as the spirit's sharp and piercing screech echoed throughout the room. Landing between the Gaang and the spirit was Naruto in a crouching position, a kunai drawn and over his shoulder as the tip was currently covered with fresh blood.

''I'm afraid I can't let you do that spirit. If you kill the Avatar I can't have my heart to heart talk with him.''

"So you were planning on attacking our homeland on the day of the Black Sun." Azula said as she saw the Gaang paled at this proclamation. "Unfortunately your best chance of ever hoping to win this war was ruined by the loud-mouthed water peasant. Suffice to say you blew your only chance at victory.''

''**You human insects! Your kind only knows how to kill and steal. I'll take from you so you'll understand my pain.'' **He said as round about on the three fire nation denizens.

''You won't lay a feather on my precious ones!'' Naruto cried out as he used the Almighty Pull and slam the Sprit into the ground before he could charge.

Naruto turned his attention to Aang. "I didn't think we would come face to face as enemies so soon. I remember when someone said the Avatar arrived and pointed in your direction. The first person I saw was a tall and imposing Water Tribes warrior. Then he walked away and the person pointed you out and I have to say I was quite surprised." His response caused the three fire Nation girls to giggle while Aang fumed at Naruto's statement.

"I thought you were our friend. I thought you understood just how much damage the Fire Nation was doing. You fought with us during the Winter Attack on the Northern Water Tribe all those months ago."

Azula's eyes widened in surprise at this proclamation leading her to wonder just what Naruto was up to?

"For my own reasons I fought to protect them. There are things going on much bigger going on than this strife between the nations. The fact my advice to you all those months ago seemed to have fallen on deaf ears proves that you are far from taken your title seriously, but before our inevitable fight let me ask you this question. Had I not showed up to save Azula in that abandoned village and she surrendered what would you have done?" Naruto asked the bald kid who blinked in confusion for a while.

"She would've been turned over to the Earth Kingdom as a prisoner why?" He asked and didn't even notice the small scowl on Naruto's lips.

"Oh really? So you would've taken her to a prison in the earth kingdom and left her at the mercy of her interrogators, not knowing what would happen to her right?" He asked and Aang nodded. Azula was wondering where he was going with this as did her friends and the female water bender. "You are truly naïve if you believe that everyone sees the world as you do. Since this war began countless lives have been lost at the hands of the Fire Nation. A war started by a man whose mad scheme has spelled nothing more than a century of bloodshed and tears. That man's descendant you planned on turning in, do you think that by turning her in to an enemy nation that they wouldn't take revenge on her? That they wouldn't inflict pain on her or even go as far as to use her as breeding stock to create some of their own fire benders as a secret weapon?''

This point brought up had shocked everyone into realization, even Azula herself. The thought had never crossed her mind; even the possibility of such a thing would have never come to her mind. The mere thought of losing at something was something that was not a possibility at all for her, but now with seeing someone with Naruto's power out there that possibility seemed all the more real. ''And what about her friends? What if they came and try to save her and you captured them as well? Surely if you are supposed to bring balance to the world and lead the world's people that you should know all about war and how people think should be well aware of this. Would you have cursed them too the same fate as her as well? Do you really not know how female prisoners are often treated by the enemy? I could tell you now if you have turned in Azula-hime to the Earth Nation she would be well on her way to being nothing more than some men's' broken toy to take our their frustration and sick desires on.''

Sickness...that was what the feeling the princess was feeling in the pit of her gut. At this moment it was really brought to her attention how much her sex mattered. From a young age she was a prodigy, so she didn't have to struggle or fight to prove herself like some of the female soldiers in the Fire Nation army. She was simply another master fire bender and a member of the royal family. Being a woman never really had an effect on her performance nor the respect she commanded. But now she found herself reevaluating some things as Naruto continued his speech.

"Th-that can't be right... they would never." Aang tried to protest Naruto's facts. He couldn't believe or grasp that people could be that horrible.

''Open your eyes Aang! I understand that you were raised in a pacifistic culture, but you can' just default to your culture if you're going to be the bridge of the world. In that case let me give you another example. Surely Katara knows what could happen to her if she was ever caught and imprisoned by some of the more unsavory people of the Fire Nation. Have you spent this entire time traveling with people and trying to end this war without truly learning about the people around you; understanding the darkness people are capable of? Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, or even Water Tribe...all humans. All capable of cruelty and many other things. No matter which of these women are captured as war prisoners they would've been tortured and raped every day behind bars by both male prisoners and even the security guards. Hell in even the extreme cases this hold true for men and even children.''

''You're wrong! People aren't the cruel monsters you say they are! I refuse to believe people would treat their fellow human beings like that!'' Aang naively countered.

A disappointed look came across Naruto's face. ''I wish I can believe like you do Aang. I had the same fate in people once, but there are always going to be those who wage war. I've witnessed what people are capable of. I did not believe in killing people and I too thought that I could talk people and abolish their hatred with my words. I thought I could redeem a person who I thought of as my brother, but it took him almost killing me to open my eyes. The culmination of everything I went my entire life had culminated in that moment.

I fought and struggle as an orphan whose parents gave up their lives to protect them to prove I was someone. I fought against the solitude and contempt of my home village and was thought as nothing more than a bad omen; as a powerful spirit seen as a monster was sealed inside of me. I wasn't hailed as some hero and loved by my title or reputation alone. I understand the cruelty of the world and spend years earning my respect and titles.

Its made me realize I can't put my own selfish desires before the good of the world. So tell me, if you do confront the Fire Lord do you have what it takes to be done?"

"If you're asking me whether or not I'd consider killing Ozai, the answer is no; I will not use my powers to take a life." Aang replied somewhat sharply, a small tone of offense presence in his voice.

Naruto sighed, "Let me bring up a hypothetical situation then. Say if there was a man that has prayed on women and he's been let go at least twice and he continues to rape them? Twice now he's been given the chance to repent and he refuses to do so? Do you capture them, only to risk him escaping and this time killing a woman or do you end his life and break this cycle once and for all? And please don't give me that, no better than that person is nonsense. That is demeaning and downright ignorant to compare someone who kills a rapist who relishes in pleasure from harming young women. Would you compare a parent getting revenge for someone callously murdering their newborn as being just as bad?"

"It isn't right. Deciding whether or not someone has the right to live. I'm no killer, there's always a better way to handle things."

Naruto shook his head. "Isn't it your job to do what's best for the people of the world? They might not take so kindly to sparing the man who has continued a century long war. If you don't have enemies now, I'm sure you and your loved ones who have to worry about the vengeful cries of people who felt their honor was tarnished or those who are grieving. Would you deny them that Justice?"

"What kind of Justice is revenge?" he vehemently argued. "Its seeking a person out to cause pain and it doesn't change what happens. Its just a means of justifying killing itself?"

"Call it what you wish, but not everyone can be reasoned with. You have to understand, in my time, we didn't have spirits as guides or judges. Where they were in my time, I can't even begin to tell you, but I do knowt that some people simply can't be reasoned with. Some people are simply just too far gone, consumed by the very hatred they use to fuel them. In this life or the next, whatever happens I will be willing to meet my judgment for any real sins I have committed, but until then I will not give up on doing what I feel is right. Whether or not I will be judged by the forces of this world is not something that bothers me. Because what good is it being a human being with free will if you aren't making your own decisions? When I was about your age, I made the conscious choice not to give in to the idea of fate controlling everything, or else I wouldn't be here now. I chose to be something more than everyone thought I could be. Life and all of our beliefs, whether by the mysticism or our man made theories is something that has more than one answer, or at least that's what I believe."

Sokka stepped forward ever so slightly, a questioning look upon his face that showed more curiosity than ill will, "So you're willing to accept a judgment of a higher power, but also apply logic to the situation instead of blind fate?"

Naruto chuckled at that, "I think I may have misjudged you a bit Sookka, yes, that is indeed what I'm saying." Naruto turned his attention to Aang. "If you wish to continue down your current path then I'll have no chance to stand in your way. Short of you killing me Aang I will always remain an obstacle in your path." he remarked, unsealing the Samheda and holding it against the recovering spirit's neck.

_''Shishishisi...'' _It echoed.

Aang's eyes widen in horror and fear as did Katara's and Sokka's when they saw what he was going to do. "No don't do it!"

''This Samheda of mine...she likes draining those of energy and tasting blood. So you have to make a choice, your beliefs or what's right?'' The way Naruto spoke it, challenged Aang made it sound like an insult instead of the usual reverence or begrudging respect that the air bender was used to. ''Will you show me you have what it takes to be a leader to the people or will you run away again?''

The three Fire Nation citizens watched, sitting on the edge of every word and action. They were well aware Naruto's latest question was more or a less a trick question and they were waiting to see what he was going to do.

''You were a savior right? You were like me so you know this isn't right? It isn't too late! You can use your power to help me stop this war!"

''I'm sorry, its too late for that!'' Naruto said as he plunged Samheda into the body of the spirit.

A look of anger appeared on Aang's face. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He yelled. Naruto just stared blankly at the boy and then pulls the blade out. Wan Shi Tong stop screeching and passed out, her spirit returning to her body.

"Why are you doing this?"

''Because there is no choice. We both can't be right, we both can't pursue the same goal, either way, no matter who wins, someone has to lose."

Naruto then pulled out a new scroll and unsealed a chakra rod and a multitude of piercings. If the Avatar and his friends were just doing to stand there and looking dumb and not attacking him, even when he took time to basically spill his whole life story then he might as well get something done. Picking up one of the rods he stuck them into the spirit's body as it convulse and screeched in pain.

''STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!'' Aang screamed as he charged at Naruto only for him to raise up his hand and blow him back with a Shinra Tensei. Forming a hand seal Naruto summoned a multitude of Kagebunshin and gave them the mental command to add the piercings to the immobilized creature's body. Once all the piercings were added he used his Rin'nengan to bring the spirit under his control.

''As you can see I can bring beings under my control. You stood by and let this happen. You could have done something but your own weakness held you back. To be honest this spirit really isn't useful for anything.''

Hearing Naruto speak about casually murdering the spirit was the last straw as Aang felt the rage in his body build up and his arrow seemed to glow a little. ''I wonder how my clone I left with your earth bending friend and your pet is doing. To be honest I was always curious on what Bison meat tasted like.'' Upon hearing this Aang couldn't take it and the arrows on his arms and head as well as his eyes glowed white. Katara and Sokka saw Aang go into the Avatar State and looks of hope appear in their eyes. "Alright the Avatar State! Now you're gonna get it tough!" Sokka said triumphantly and pointed at Naruto who ignored him and kept his gaze on Aang.

The powerful force of wind caused the books to fly off the shelves and the nearby objects to float and twist around the cyclone Aang created. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee used their hands to protect their faces from the debris flying past them as they retreated back a bit to not be caught up in the wind.

"_Now let's see how powerful the Avatar State really is." _Naruto wondered as he jumped backwards as he went into Sage Mode. ''Show me...show me the power the people of this world fear yet worship at the same time.

The clone Naruto made stood high above the desert on a platform of sand. Being the lazy bastard he was he waved his hand every once in a while to send a wave at the girl while he was using his other hand to form a giant sand hand that was currently choking the air bison.

He watched the earth bender stomp on the ground and make a pillar of sand shot to reach to him he formed a blade of sand shaped into the form of a sphere with flame of designs and launched it at the nearly completed platform causing it to break and send the girl tumbling down. It was amazing just how fine-tuned he was able to adapt to these abilities thanks to the bit of Bijuu chakra he had gained all those years ago.

"Face it Toph even if your Earth Bending is the greatest in the world I hold the advantage in Desert."

''Don't dismiss me...'' Toph shouted as went back into another stance. Compressing the sand tightly into spherical shapes she launched them at the clone only for them to explode into mist upon contact with the sand shield.

''So after coming to the conclusion that sand waves, spheres, and columns don't work on me...the master of the desert, have you realized this is pointless?''

''The hell I will? I won't stop until I kicked your ass!''

**''Sabaku Kyuu...''** The clone remarked as the sand erupted around Toph forming her in a cocoon and hoisted the girl in the air. She let out an audible amount of screams and curses. Both their attention was then drawn by Appa's loud roared as he was currently being trapped in some nets and being stolen by Sand Benders.

''Hey let me go!'' Toph shouted as she tried to break free in response to Appa's roar. She couldn't sense what was going on, but she could hear what she assumed were sand benders making off with Appa.

Toph wasn't able to do a thing as the cocoon of sand squeezed her until she lost consciousness. The coffin slowly descended to the ground as the sand gently laid the girl down. He walked over to the unconscious girl over for a few moments to make sure she was not getting up. 'Sorry Appa, but this is among the hardships that Aang has to face to see if he's ready to fulfil his duty.'

The original found he was currently evading a series of air blasts destroying book shelves and damaging the walls of the building. He was then struck by a powerful air blast that sends him skidding backwards and stops before he nearly falls over the edge. ''Do you hate me? Are you angry? Channel those feelings into power. Let me show you how a master of wind attacks. Fūton: Daitoppa!'' A destructive burst of wind blasted into Avatar Aang who increased the size of his wind barrier but the force from the attack ripped through it and sent him flying back into a pillar.

"Aang!" Katara cried as she saw the last hope of the world crashed into the pillar that was collapsing. ''Come on...stop toying with me already. Stop trying to hold back your anger and fight me. If you can't even fight for some spirit how can you expect to fight for the people of this world? **Bansho Ten'in!'' (3) **Using the Heavenly push's counterpart he used the force of the gravity to pull the Avatar and toss him into another pillar. The room began to shake and sand started to pour from the cracks.

"Ah! If they keep this up they'll destroy the place!" Sokka yelled while debris fell from the ceiling and Momo screeched and clung the water tribe warrior's head.

''I have to say I am quite disappointed it. You don't even seem to have control and let yourself slip into this state under emotional distress. You have a long way to go. I'm convinced now more than ever that the people of the world need to stop relying on prophets and take their lives into your own hand.''

"**Silence. What you have done is unforgivable." **Said the Avatar as his voiced was echoing along with the Avatars of the past. Hundreds of distinctive voiced blurred and mixed into one. **''Your presence here upsets the very balance of the world. You the one who sides with a denizen of the Fire Nation whose quest for domination will upset the balance to the point it won't be fixed. So I have no choice but to end your life.''**

This proclamation of death was met with various reactions of shock and horror. If there was one thing Air Nomads were known for then it was their rather passive and evasive natures along with their value of life. So having this boy who didn't even want to embrace his destiny talked about ending someone's life to which in any other situation would be assuring the situation was all the more tense.

''Then bring it!'' Naruto shouted as he formed a Rasengan and charged at the Avatar. His spiraling sphere was rammed into the Avatar's air barrier. The two powerful forces struggled for a moment until Naruto's Rasengan crumpled and he resulted in him being sent flying back. Recovering he was able to dodge a mini-tornado as the Avatar chased after him. A powerful gust of wind sent the blond flying in the air.

The Avatar brought his hands down as several ceiling blocks were brought down with the intent to crush Naruto. Raising his hands up above him and with a cry of Shinra Tensei he was able to slow down the falling rate of the object and move out-of-the-way before it crossed him. Forming a chidori Naruto sped down the corridor and was about to strike when the barrier lit ablaze just before the chidori struck.

Yanking back his slightly singed hand Naruto prepared to protect himself when the Avatar extended his hands and thrust in forward in an explosive burst that consumed Naruto who fell to the ground in a flaming heap. Avatar Aang then began charging a fireball as he prepared to finish the job.

Azula and the others were about to interfere when Mei Ling appeared, extending her hands and blocked.

''What are you doing? He's about to be killed!" Mai exclaimed, shocked Mei was going to stand back and watch Naruto die.

''He's your friend isn't he? Why aren't you helping him!'' Ty lee cried out as Mei's head dipped slightly.

_''It's going to take more than that little show to put Naruto down." _She answered using the very hand seals that Naruto had shown them years ago as a means for the group to have their own mean of communicating.

''Aang! Stop this isn't you! Don't do this!'' Katara pleaded with him. This wasn't the boy she knew; the one she had found in the iceberg. ''You're not a murderer!'' That moment of distraction that Katara's words brought was all Naruto needed to counterattack.

A dragon composed of lightning erupted from Naruto's mouth as it crashed into the air barrier, drawing Aang's attention and forcing him to dispel the attack to force him to defend himself as he focused his power into his barrier.

''You let your others fight your battle? Letting yourself be controlled by your predecessors and forsaking your principles in the process. Like I said before I'm disappointed. It's time I put an end to this.'' Naruto said as he shushined above Aang as he channeled chakra to his feet to stick to the wall. **''Shinra Tensei: Seiatsu"** (4) Channeling all his power into the blow he blasted the Avatar towards the ground as he charged up a Futon: Rasengan. The attack managing to rip through the barrier as an explosion of and chi caused the library to begin rumbling again.

Recovering from the battle slightly singed and tired Naruto glanced back at the unconscious Avatar as he could feel the building starting to sink. ''Damnit...we caused too much damage and this place is coming down. It's time to go...'' Naruto said as he shushin over to the girls. ''Tell the Avatar we will meet again. That is if you all make it out alive.'' he told them as he shushined him and the girls to the surface. ''Well that was fun? So did you girls enjoy yourself?'' However what the blond received was not what he was expecting as each of the girls slapped him the blond pretty hard on the face.

''What the hell was that for?'' he asked rubbing his stinging cheek.

''You idiot...to think we were worried about you.'' Azula voiced the thoughts running through her companions mind. ''We actually thought you were going to die for a moment.''

''Sorry about that...'' he said rubbing the back of his head. ''I wanted to see how strong I would be against Aang in the Avatar State. Suffice to say I underestimated him; as he is now he isn't a threat, but if he ever learned how to fully master his powers he might actually be able to give me a challenge.'' He explained then paused as he realized something. ''Hey what the hell Mei-Ling? Why did you slap me? You knew I was going to be okay!'' He asked as the blonde shrugged.

_''I didn't want to be left out.''_ she sighed with a cheeky grin.

"Either way the state of how things are is quite sad. The three of you were content to observe, but I'm curious, what do you feel about the mistakes and atrocities the Fire Nation has committed?"

While the three girls did feel irked about some of the things Naruto said about their home, it wasn't as if he was lying. They couldn't refute the fact that most of what he described was based on information that he himself had personally witnessed before and after he had left the royal capital apparently.

"You're not one to lie and if there is anyone's intel I trust is yours. Either way I'm curious to see just what this plan of yours you seem to be investing in."

"Trust me Hime I promise you that by the time this war is over new glory will be brought to the Fire Nation."' He said with a foxy grin to which Azula turned away as she didn't want him to see her flustered.

Mai then walked over, arms crossed as she also spoke her mind. ''Just because you're strong sensei doesn't mean you're still not human. You have to understand we 're going to worry about you so keep that in mind next time you get into a fight.'' she said giving him a small glare.

Naruto however took her hand in his and gently stroked it. "Aw I'm sorry to make my presence student. How about I show you a few things to assure that I can take a lot of punishment?''

Mai's face lit up as the way Naruto took the sentence could be taken wrong in so many ways. Just as Ty Lee was about to add her own statements Naruto found himself being tripped by sand. Being suddenly yanked off his feet by one of the elements that he would never considered being used against him, well if one considered the fact that said element belonged to one his paths, he was unable to react with the speed and gracefulness expected of him causing him to latch unto Ty Lee's wrist and crash back into Azula who latch unto Mai leading to the group of four to fall into a tangle mess of limbs.

This led to somehow Naruto's face squeezed into Ty Lee's bosom, his right hand latched onto Azula's rear and his left hand on to something else just as squishy and soft. Giving a few soft squeeze of what was in his hands more out of reflex then being a pervert resulting in soft moans. Once everyone finally took noticed of what happened, each of them shifted themselves to get away from the other. The girls cheeks heated up as they covered their bodies with their hand with looks of disheveled-ness and embarrassment.

''I...it wasn't intentional I swear!'' Naruto cried out as he started to turn red in embarrassment. Before the girls could react Naruto quickly made an excuse on checking to see if the Avatar's group survived and dashed off.

He managed to head back just as the roof of the Library vanished under the sand. What he saw next gave way to anger. . The sight of the Avatar blaming the earth bender for his pet being stolen.

**''**How could you let them take Appa Why didn't you stop them!'' he demanded in outrage.

''I couldn't! I was fending off this powerful sand bender! So there wasn't anything I could do.'' Toph loathe-fully admitted.

''You could have come to get us! I could have saved him!''

''I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. I doubt I would have been able to escape even if I wanted too. The guy entrapped me in the cocoon while Appa was kidnapped by the sand benders so there was nothing I could do.''

''You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! And how could Naruto have been out here when he was inside fighting us! I think you just let them take him without even trying to fight them!''

''How dare you!'' Toph snarled. ''After everything I've done to help you would dismiss what I'm saying as some lie!'' to mirror her emotions the Sang began to violently shift.

''Help! Some help! All you care about is doing what you want to do! You've done nothing but made rude comments and complained since you got here. You proclaim yourself to be the greatest Earth Bender in the world yet you can't even handle a single Sand Bender! Why don't you just go home!'' He yelled and that was when Katara's and Sokka's eyes widened. Deep down the core of Aang's rage was being increased by everything that had happened today. Naruto's words had stung not to mention the added anxiety of someone else out there who could easily kill him at any time and at a whim. Then there was also his predecessors hijacking his body and almost making him kill someone; the very thing that was against what the monks thought him and was his own moral code. Everything left him hurt, confused, and just lost so all that he channeled into blaming Toph as he was having trouble trying to come to terms

"Aang that wasn't necessary for!" Katara chastised while Toph remained silent for a few minutes clenching her fists to the point where her knuckles popped and the ground around her shook violently which startled the group. An angry yell escaped from Toph's mouth and she struck Aang in the chest with a sand blast that sent him flying past Sokka and Momo and he hit the soft sand hard.

''Aang, stop it! ''Katara chastised him. ''You know Toph did all she could. I believe she did everything she could to save Appa. I mean, why would she let him be kidnapped when that would mean spending days walking through the desert, which she mentioned makes her feel uneasy? Don't you think that doesn't make sense? There's no telling how long is going to take us to get out of here now so why risk something like that?''

''We'll never make it out of here! We don't have enough water for four people to last us for more than a day.'' Sokka began panicking.

''That's all any of you guys care about: yourselves! You don't care whether Appa is okay or not! I can't believe how heartless you're all being.''

''Heartless? HEARTLESS?'' Toph erupted with anger as she blasted Aang back with a sand wave. ''Like you're one to talk! You don't even care that this guy could have killed me do you? That psychopath joked about brutally murdering people, but I suppose you don't care about that either, so you know what! FUCK YOU! Find a new Sifu!'' Toph shouted as she angrily stalked off.

Naruto then watched as an angry Aang morphed his staff into a glider and left his three comrades to fend for themselves while he went to find Appa's trail.

_"Aang is far from ready. As he is now he's not fit to be the bridge of this world."_

''Sokka why are you standing there? We can't just let Toph go off on her own out there.''

"Look Katara." Said her brother as he looked real conflicted at the moment. "Toph is a strong girl and can take care of herself, but we can't afford to waste any time. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba-Sing-Se not to mention Aang's the only one who can change things so...'' he was cut off as Katara slapped him.

''How could you be so heartless?'' Katara cried out.

''Me? Hey I'm just stating the truth! We agreed to help Aang defeat the Fire Nation and with the knowledge we have now our chances have increased exponentially. If we miss this chance there's no telling what could happen?''

''Well I'm not going to turn my back on one of our friends. So you can go and tell the denizens of the Earth Nation, but I'm not just going to abandon one of our friends.'' she said taking off after the Earth Bender.

Speeding off ahead Naruto managed to cut off Toph before she got too far ahead. ''It's a shame really. When people blame you for things outside of your control.'' He said to which Toph instantly jump back and get into a fighting stance. ''I'm sorry about earlier I didn't expect things to happen the way they did."

''You...'' Toph growled as she narrowed his eyes. ''This is your fault'' she roared at him, sending a vicious sand wave at him.

''I didn't come to fight...'' He said shushin behind her and out of the way of the attack. ''My wind will rip through the sand, so any attempt to attack me is pointless. That and can you really say you've recovered from your last fight.'' he paused for a moment before prompting. ''Anyway I'm here to talk with you about something beneficial to the both of us.''

"Talk? TALK!" She screamed out the last part. "Why should I talk to you? Because of you I've lost the only friends I had? So why should I bother listening to you?''

''You're not as alone as you think.'' He said shushining away as a panting and exhausting Katara caught up. It was obvious considering her background the hot sands of the desert were getting to her. Living in the frozen climate of the Water Tribe all her life, the sun was particularly hell for her.

''Sugar queen? Why are you here? Did you come to blame me as well?''

''No Toph, Aang was wrong. I know you did everything you could...'' she said then let out a gasp and moved into a fighting position upon seeing Naruto.

Katara begrudgingly dropped her stance knowing that in a desert environment she didn't even stand a chance. "You made the wise choice, especially if you and the others plan on getting Appa back from the Sand Bender bandits. Not to mention they wouldn't hesitate to kidnap young girls and sell them on the market!'' That particular statement sent a shiver down their spines so the girls relented. "Though, I suppose I should get to what I wanted to discuss with you while I'm here."

''So talk!'' Toph barked out, still pretty pissed from the situation.

''I have question so you might as well answer them truthfully. I hate having to use interrogation methods on such cute girls.''

Toph let the comment wash over her as she remembered the blond's earlier flirtations, but Katara who was not ready found herself flushing. Naruto had indeed been friendly in the past, but never had he flirted or made a pass at her previously so she wasn't sure how to react. Considering the only guys she had prolonged experience around was her brother, a guy who turned out bat-shit insane, an earth bender of rather ambiguous behavior and Aang her romantic options and experience were rather limited so to speak.

''Toph-chan, you seemed to react rather angrily when the monk told you to go home. I'm curious as to the reason why?''

Toph lowered her hands a little as did Katara. "Because it was more like a prison than a home." Toph said as memories of her life started to come to the forefront of her mind. ''I was born blind and because of that my parents have treated me as a helpless child. Nearly every moment of my life they have kept me under the scrutiny of guards, teachers, or anyone on their payroll. No matter where I went I lacked privacy. I could hardly recall a time I was given a chance to leave the compound let alone explore the outside world around me. I was never even allowed into the city. Do you have any idea what it is like to be in a place that you feel that you don't have any freedom of your own?" She then explained how she learned Earth bending up to how she met the rest of the Gaang.

''A child from noble blood growing up as a tomboy. It appears you and I have a lot of common. As I am a child of noble blood and your struggles sound like a lot of what my mother went through.'' He said gaining her interest.

''You're of noble blood as well? Well which of the four nations do you descend from?''

''I'm a child of water whose ancestry traces back to the old times. Though my home has always been the Land of Fire. Do you sense any deception in my words? I heard your unique sight lets you see many things. So maybe you can see the truth as well?'' He asked as Toph focused intently on him.

''Well Toph?'' Katara asked as Toph mused over what she heard for a bit.

''He's not lying. His heart beat didn't become irregular at a single word.''

''So you know you can trust me. I have something else I want to say, but there is something else I have to ask.'' He said as he locked eyes with the Water Bender. "And as for you I can see the contempt and hatred in your eyes when I mentioned the Fire Nation and their questionable actions. Those eyes...eyes of hatred...I recognize them all too well Katara.''

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Said Katara as she averted her eyes away from the blond.

"I know more than you can possibly comprehend." Replied Naruto as he closed his eyes. "A man I once called brother allowed himself to become consumed by revenge. His name was Uchiha Sasuke and his actions led to death of thousands because he couldn't let go of revenge. His hatred of his brother built on a foundation of lies transformed into a hatred of people who hid the truth which then became hatred of an entire village unaware of the truths simply because they existed. He was willingly to murder thousands of innocents who were clueless in what he thought would honor his revenge. That is what happens when you let revenge take control of your heart. It twists and perverts you into a shell of your former self. So think long and hard if this is the path you wish to follow?

But the question is what will you two do when this war is over? Toph? Will you return to that prison that was your home? Katara? Do you even know what you want to do with your life? Have you ever wondered? Has anyone ever bothered to ask either of you about your hopes and dreams? About what you want to do when this war is over? Because once this is over and you walk your separate paths you will find yourself walking aimlessly as you drift away into the obscurity of history. As you both will be nothing more than just another bender of a generation.''

Toph found that she was gasping lightly as Naruto touched her cheek. Whipping away a solitary tear as his words struck a chord deep inside of her. The fact that once it was over she would be nobody. That once she had earned recognition then what would she have? Nothing but loneliness to embrace as she drifted through life alone.

''You can join me...both of you. I can help you both find a purpose and a gift that no one else would be able too.'' he spoke sincerely as he turned to Katara. ''What about you Katara? Do you really desire being another tribes-girl who just becomes a mother or simply just another bender? Wouldn't you like to be able to help people? I mean really help people and make a difference?''

Deep down he could see both of their emotional turmoil and he felt for them. ''So if you two give me some time I can give you both what you want the most.''

''And what would that be?'' Toph asked as her brow raised in interest.

''For you Toph it would be the gift of true freedom and even the ability to see.'' He said as Toph was stun into silence. Despite her gift there were time Toph wondered what it would be like if she could truly see. To be able to see people, shape, and colors. To be able to see how everyone else viewed the world and to finally have people stop dismissing her as a helpless little girl.

''And for you Katara...I could give you the chance to see your mother.'' He said as the girl's legs gave out from under her resulting in Naruto catching her, which flustered her a bit. Being in the hands of the stronger and taller male almost made her nearly missed what he said. ''...kay?''

''It...could you...could you really do it?'' She asked with hopefulness in her voice as her eyes became wet with fresh tears.

''Of course...I wouldn't toy with you like that. I'm surprised this hasn't been brought to your attention before. Surely the Avatar could have easily done this.'' He said as he helped her to her feet.

''And...what would we have to offer in exchange? I doubt you're just doing this of your good will?'' Toph asked him, wondering just what game he was playing at.

''To have you at my side. Simply at that...'' He said as the two girls began blushing. ''Okay...let me rephrase that.'' he said with a sheepish grin. ''I meant I want you to join me and the others. Now I know you two have problems with Azula and her friends, but I'm hoping we can put an end to this war nonsense. I want to speak with the people and have them come to realize, to come and understand this is their world. This is the people's war and should be fighting it instead of relying on one person to solve all their problems. That they should be able to unite. Water Tribe and Earth Nation. Benders and the non-benders. Warriors and Archers. Hell I can tell you that I'm sure there are even people in the Fire Nation who are probably sick of this war. Wives mourning over the loss of their husbands and Father tired of bearing their sons due to the madness of the royal family.

I believe that if enough people unite we can bring an end to this meaningless war. It's the people themselves who can bring a great change. That this cycle can be broken and repaired instead of relying on one person to fix the world. If you have a magical fix button in human form then people themselves will never be able to solve problems on their own. Have you all considered what will happen in a few generations? There are no more Air Nomads and eventually someone might get the bright idea to end this cycle permanently. Even if Aang is to father children it will be centuries before one can hope to begin restoring the Air Nation.

In other words do you know what that means? That Aang's wife and possible children will have to put up with assassination attempt after assassination attempt on their lives not to mention under the scrutiny of the entire world and will have to bear with the fate and balance of the entire world. That if the child doesn't come to term will having to deal with the hate and scrutiny of the people or if the child takes after the mother and not the father? Would she be emotionally strong enough to handle that?

So many things people don't think about and just jump ahead without worrying about the result. So think about my offer and keep these with you.'' He said pulling out several Hirashin Kunai and handed them three each.

''What are these?'' Katara asked as she looked them over.

''These are called kunai,'' Naruto explained. ''...a custom-made kunai when thrown will alert me and teleport to you instantly. So if you girls ever find yourself in trouble just throw one and I'll be there to help you.'' He said as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a massive jug of water. ''It looks heavy but I have a special seal on it that makes it as light as a feather. There is enough water in here to keep ten people hydrated for ten days.'' He said as he placed down the heavy and daunting looking jug. "Be sure to take care of yourselves.'' He said kissing Toph on the left cheek and Katara on the right. ''See ya.'' He said disappearing in a yellow flash and leaving the blushing girl to his thoughts.

Katara found herself so confused about her feelings. She didn't know what to make of Naruto. On one hand her first impression was a kind and talented person who had befriended them up North. He seemed sincere in wanting to help them and wanted to do what was best for the world. Then there's the fact of what happened, of turning against them and essentially betraying them to join with the Princess of the Fire Nation, their enemy.

If he was completely loyal to the Fire Nation why did he help protect the North and fight against the soldiers? Then there was his friendly demeanor just now and the fact he seemed like he wanted to help them. The whole thing was confusing.

Her cheeks began to burn thinking about his flirtations. And his words and how logical and sound they were? Did the people really depend on the Avatar too much? But then she thought about her grandmother tales of the Avatars and how great they were and how they were forces of good and balance. Though she shuddered as she remembered the scene in the library and how Aang in Avatar state tried to kill the blond. And not to mention what else he said. She had never really thought about what she was going to do with her life beyond helping Aang. It also left her to reevaluate her feelings on certain things. It also had her questioning the emotional depth of her feelings with Aang and if she could handle falling for him and dealing with everything it entailed.

Toph felt just as confused as she tried to come to terms with the offer. Being offered the ability to see and a purpose. Being able to also deal with other things she never thought about. Like having a reason to pursue a romantic relationship. It was something that never really crossed her mind until this moment. Tomboy or not she was still a teenage girl with hormones after all and being shown interest by a guy bolster her self-esteem a bit. It also made her want to experience a world without war and to finally be embraced and accepted for who she was by her parents without being coddled like a child. With that in mind Toph was considering taking up the blond's offer.

000

Chapter End

000

Okay that is another chapter done. Even far deeper character study of the character then the counterparts had done. Hopefully I didn't leave anything out. So yeah let me know what you all think.

0

Translations

0

1. Binding submission.

2. Wind Style: Devastation.

3. Attraction of All of Creation.

4. "Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God: Subjugating Pressure."


	3. Information and Bounty Hunters

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000

Story Start

00000000000

After spending the majority of the day trudging through the desert, the Gaang had managed to find the desert benders. Tensions were a still a bit high between Aang and Toph, but Katara's pleading along with the fact that if they wanted to get out of their alive they needed to work together. But then one would begin to wonder if this mended rift would last.

The leader of the sand benders was an older man, bald head with a beard by the name of Sha-mo. ''What are you doing in our land with a sand bender sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe. ''

**''**We found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison earlier today had been stolen and we have to get to Ba-Sing-Se. '' Katara explained hoping maybe they could get some help from these sand benders to get into town. Just then a younger sand bender next to the leader steps forward and raises his voice and clenches his fist.

**''**You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailer!'' he asked in outrage.

Toph's eyes narrowed at the sound of the young sandbender's voice.

**''**Quiet, Gashuin. No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality.'' he rounded on his son.

''Sorry, father.'' the boy said submissively.

Toph's eye widens upon realization of who the young sand bender is.**"I** recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa.'' Toph informed the Gang.

**''**Are you sure?'' Katara asked Toph who nodded.

''I never forget a voice.'' she confidently remarked.

Aang takes several steps towards the sand-benders and brandishes his staff threateningly. ''You stole Appa!'' Aang stated angrily. ''Where is he? What did you do to him?''

**''**They're lying! They're the thieves!'' the boy dumbly tried to throw suspicion off himself.

Aang swings his staff down and obliterates a sand sailer with a blast of air. ''Where is my bison? You tell me where he is now! ''

The sand-benders watch in shock as Aang swings the end of his staff upward and destroys another sand sailer. _''_What did you do ?'' Sha-Mo cried out to his son in fright.

''I-It wasn't me!'' the boy continued to deny.

**''**You said to put a muzzle on him!'' Toph exclaimed, remembering the words she heard before she lost consciousness.

''You _muzzled_ Appa!'' Aang cried out in rage as his eyes and arrow glow as he begins to enter the Avatar state. He twirls his staff around and demolishes one of the few remaining sand sailors.

**''**I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!'' he finally admitted.

_''Tell_ me where Appa is!''

_''_I traded him!'' the young sand bender cried out frightened. ''To some merchants! He's probably in Ba-Sing-Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!''

The air around Aang slowly began to pick up and spin around Aang as he fully enters the Avatar state, pulling in sand and creating a small tornado. **''**Just get out of here! Run!'' Sokka grabs Toph by the shoulders and pulls her away from Aang. Toph, Sokka, Katara, Momo and the sand benders all flee for their lives.

"Damnit, twinkle-toes is going berserk! Isn't there anyway to calm him down because if this goes on then we'll all die!"

''Aang you have to calm yourself or I'll stop it for you.'' Naruto uttered as he entered the fray.

This had gotten the air bender's attention when he saw the blond. **"You!" **the unearthly voices of Aang echoed as one. **"You're the reason Appa was taken in the first place! I suppose Toph was right about you. Now you shall pay for getting Appa stolen!" **

''In your current state of mind you're far from being able to fight me." Naruto calmly stated as Avatar began to fly towards him. Several hands of sand shot out of the ground through to which the Avatar cleaves them through with his staff.

Calling upon Steel release Naruto covered his arm in steel as Aang's staff clanked against Naruto's arm with enough force to kick up the sand smoke causing the other members of the Gaang covered their eyes and face as Debris kicked up all around.

The smoke cleared and Naruto and Aang were at a standstill. Aang's staff whipped through the smoke and was about to strike at Naruto who maneuver and cast of the metal shell from his arm and imbued them with chakra. Detonating the smell metal bits Aang was just able to cover himself in an Air Sphere before the force of the attack sent him flying back. Halting from the force Aang prepared to counter as Naruto readied himself to switch to another chakra nature.

The two opponents were so focused on each other they didn't notice the water bender make her way over there and grab on to Aang's wrist.

''Aang snap out of it! This isn't you! Stop!'' she pleaded with him. Aang looked back; his expression was consumed with anger and hate, but is only met with Katara's sad expression. ''Don't do this please.'' Katara then brought Aang into a comforting and motherly hug as the winds behind Aang began dying down. Tears stream from Aang's glowing eyes as the wind finally dies down. Aang leaves the Avatar state and lets his head rest against Katara.

''You have a long way to go Aang. If you want to hope to fight me on an equal ground you have some thinking to do." Naruto warned as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Down below in caverns under the sand long hidden by time a ball of wood began to crack. An ominous chakra began to bend in a space in an abandoned temple. Time and space itself bent until a tear opened. Exiting the rift a young man with deep russet red hair and Onyx eyes stepped out.

**"Finally I found you…sensei."**

A day had passed and Naruto found himself relaxing and enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. Having to travel alongside that noisy tank was distracting. He didn't know how the others could find themselves resting in that normal contraption. Looking up at the moon high in the sky he was entranced by its presence, its power. Focusing intently images of Yue began to enter his mind. He wonder how the exotic beauty was right now. A small smile graced his lips as his ears twitched. ''How much longer are you going to hide away Mai-chan?'' he asked as she stepped out from one of the trees she was spying on him on. ''Couldn't sleep huh?''

''You try sleeping in a tank. The noise is nerve wracking.''

''I suppose...but in close quarters you can enjoy messing with people for some fun.''

''That explains why it's been quiet.'' Mai said as a smirk appeared on her face. ''You know if anyone else attempted to prank Azula they would have gotten a lightning bolt to the crotch.''

''She loves me far too much to do that, even if she would feverishly deny it. I'm glad to see I had such an effect on her that Ozai's teachings have made her into an unhinged psychopath. I suggest we wait until we're in a more suitable location before we completely play catch up. Until then that gives me some time to modify a few classics during our journey."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I see some things never change."

''Hey now who was the one who helped me the prank with the dagger and the blood berry?'' he asked with a toothy smile as Mai rolled her eyes.

''That's because you tricked me into helping you talking about how I would have to wear my bathing suit and show it off to you in your room.'' she said turning her face to the side to hide the burning look on her cheeks. ''Something only an utter pervert would do.''

Naruto only chuckled, ''Hey I think we would both win on that front.'' he said as she sent him a glare. ''Oh come on your sensei just wanted to see how much you grew up." He said before dodging one of Mai's knives.

"It boggles my mind that someone so strong and wise one minute can be so perverted the next." she dead panned.

''Hey someone has to add joy and laughter to this brood session. Now come on you sure you don't want to show off that swimsuit some more?''

''You only just want to see me parade around in my swimsuit which for one I still don't see how that's a win for me considering...'' the words were left in the air as a hurt looked formed on Naruto's face.

''I am a gentleman Mai.'' he said with a mock pout. ''I would never take advantage of you. '' he said with a mock look of hurt.

"So you say." She dryly remarked as Naruto opened his arms in a gesture as if he was expecting a hug. Letting out an exaggerated sigh she walked over into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. There wasn't anyone else in the world she would trust to casually hold her like this. Despite his lewd jokes and teasing Mai knew that Naruto wouldn't abuse her. This feeling of warm and safety was one she had long missed.

"Reminds you of the past doesn't it?" he asked as he stared up back at the moon. Soon enough he felt a heavy weight against his shoulder. Looking down he noticed Mai had nodded off. Bringing up his hand he brushed her cheek as he watched her sleep peacefully. ''Goodnight Mai-chan.'' he said as he closed his eyes and nodded up as well.

The following morning he had found Azula in one of the tanks meeting rooms with Ty Lee and began conversing with her. ''I'm just saying a few days off wouldn't hurt.'' Naruto suggested as he and Azula were discussing what to do next.

''Come on Azula we're tired. Naruto's right we can always catch the Avatar later.''

''We don't have time for this. The Avatar could inform the Earth King about the Solar Eclipse not to mention we also have to find my brother and my uncle. We don't have time to waste on needless time distractions." '

''Even if we do catch up to them then what? If we keep going at this rate we won't be at top performance. Quite frankly I'm tired of the dried rations and I need a bath.''

''Look if you're worried about it I can just have a clone follow the Avatar, the other track your relatives, and two more gathering information about things going on behind the scenes. That way we can all kick back and relax and let things happen without lifting up a finger. Now doesn't that sound a lot better than trudging endlessly through this empty expanse like a bunch of bastards hoping we get lucky and run across them?''

With a huff Azula relented. Naruto's argument was sound and though she wouldn't admit it she was dead tired on her feet. After having spent the last few nights planning with minimal sleep a day or two to relax would do her good not to mention it would get Ty Lee to stop whining. ''Alright you guys win. We will take a few days off to relax.''

''Whooo-hoo!'' Ty Lee cheered as Naruto chuckled.

''And now for the hot springs.'' Naruto said as the three women looked at them in confusion.

''Hotsprings? There's no land marks that suggest this area has any land composition that would support such a natural occurrence.'' Azula pointed out.

"Well I can always make the hot springs using my abilities to shape the land. '' he said as he turned his attention to a patch of land. ''You girls go ahead and get your clothing. I'm sure I'll be done by the time you get back.'' He said as he began excavating the land. By the time the three had returned large bodies of water were being formed side by side. One was a cool and refreshing looking drink of water that looked chilly and the other was steaming and looked inviting. ''Welcome ladies to the hot and cold dip where you have a choice between a cool refreshing dip or relax and let your muscles unwind in the hot relaxing lake.''

''You know if we can train him to cook, do massages, and clean he would be the perfect man.'' At that statement both Azula and Ty Lee looked shocked wondering if they just heard right. Did Mai just crack a joke?

''Or we can let these magic fingers of mine do the job.'' he said wiggling his fingers.

Mai and Ty Lee both readily volunteered only to be shot down by Azula. ''Now girls let's be reasonable about this. I think it's only fair I go first being royalty and all.'' she said, not even trying to hide her triumph grin. Each of the girls was in their beach outfits.

First was Ty Lee in her stylish white bikini top and short skirt and red shorts underneath.

Mai in a red top that tied in the back and red skirt that reached to her knees with gold trimming and Azula in a maroon top and bikini with a long skirt. All three of them were lying on red colored towels as their bodies were shading by umbrellas. All of them were completely rested and unwound from Naruto's massage whom speaking of which floated on top of the water of the cool water of water in a pair of orange swimming shorts. With a yawn he moved and stood up right as he swam to the edge. Getting a towel he dried himself off as he joined Azula on her towel. ''So what are you thinking about?'' he asked as she mumbled something. ''Hhm?''

''Nothing...absolutely nothing.'' she answered with a blissful look. Azula couldn't remember the last time she sat down and thought about nothing or the last time she was able to unwind and truly enjoy herself.

''You should really take a break more often Azula. You shouldn't overwork yourself or you'll end up burning yourself out, pardon the pun." He finished as he went over to Ty Lee to see how she was doing.

''Hey...''

''Hey...''

''Whatcha doing?''

''Just thinking.''

''I bet...''

'''Hey Naruto?''

''Yeah?''

''So Naruto during your travels did you manage to find yourself a girlfriend?" she asked as she twirled her hair with one of her fingers.

"I had encounters, but I haven't had any long lasting relationship. With all the traveling I had to do I really couldn't become attached to anyone." He answered and wondered if any of his clones made any progress?

The application of Yin and Yang allowed the wielder to participate in wonderful feats. Sho, the first of the clones was a person with remarkable tracking talent. Three days had passed as he went from town to town to track down Iroh and Zuko. Finally he caught wind of them in this latest desert town as he entered a bar where the old man Iroh began a conversation with a man as they started to play Pai-Sho.

Though before Sho could learn that much too man interrupted. Both were members of the Earth Nation, with long flowing black hair and grey eyes. One looked like an experienced warrior while the other looks more like an administrator with his ridiculous long mustache that hung down. Hired by Lao Bei Fong to retrieve his daughter, Master Yu an Earth bending master and a resident of the upper-class Earth Kingdom town of Gaoling and instructor of the Town's Earth-bending Academy and Xin Fu, former promoter and host of the underground Earth bending Tournaments were now hunting the fugitives for some strange reason instead off retrieving the girl they were hired to retrieve.

''I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping! It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!'' the one without the mustache said interrupted their game.

''I knew it! So it seems you two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!''

**''**I thought you said he would help!'' Zuko hissed to Iroh who just looked competent.

''He is. Just watch. ''

**''**You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold .''

''Gold?'' One of the men in the bar parroted.

All of the men in the bar look up at the mere mention of the word 'gold.' Several of them pull out knives and approach the group around the Pai Sho table.

**''**Uh… Maybe we shouldn't. '' the one with the mustache said realizing just sort of seedy establishment was.

The two men jump in front of Xin Fu. The earth bender spins around and delivers a reverse roundhouse kick, bending a rock from the ground which knocks the two men away. Master Yu enters his stance and bends the earth underneath one of the assailants, causing him to sink into the ground up to his neck.

Xin Fu found himself handling a group of sand benders. He lifts one in the air with one hand and holds back another sand bender with the other hand. Xin Fu promptly kicks any other sand bender that comes near. He twists his waist and throws the two sand benders he's holding. One goes flying and smashes into the wall behind the bartender. While this was going on Zuko, Iroh and the Pai Sho player ran out of the building.

Xin Fu and Master Yu held their stances. The two of them have both knocked out nearly everyone in the bar, but have let their bounty escape. Xin Fu growls and punches both of his fists down, causing a pillar of rock to shoot out from under one of the downed sand benders. He yells as he flies through the window and hits a palm tree.

Sho continued to trail after his targets and gained information. Apparently the old man was the Grandmaster in some sort of order and there was another grandmaster now in the hands of the Fire Nation. Also the other two Grandmasters were traveling to other locations. It was then Iroh began warning them about Naruto and Paths and how the blond was priority number one in threat level apparently. Once the man announced his attention to make his way to Ba Sing Se Sho slipped away with the information he needed in hand.

The second, Ni had also arrived to a bar. He was looking around and trying to see who seemed like they were competent hunters. Snapping his finger to get the Bartenders attention Naruto took a seat and placed down a few gold coins.

''Hit me with the heaviest stuff you have.''

''Ya sure about that buddy? This ain't no kid stuff were talking about. This is pure cactus juice mixed with whittle root seeds.''

''Trust me I can handle it...'' he said as he waited for his drink and looked around until something caught his eye. It was a young woman with waist length black hair whose hair style reminded him of Ino's as it covered one of her eyes and half of her face along with a topknot that was kept up with a skull-mark headband. Her outfit consisted of a dark brown sleeveless bounty hunting dress that hugged her figure and with matching tight pants and boots. She also had a pair of fingerless gloves that stopped to her biceps and on both her shoulders she wore red coiling snake tattoos. To complete her look she wore grey eye shadow that brought attention to her eyes. ''So who's that vision of loveliness?'' he asked as the Bartender placed his drink on the table.

''She's a bounty hunter. Her name is June but I wouldn't recommend talking with her. The only interest that drives her is money. I wouldn't recommend approaching her.'' the bartender said as Ni consumed the drink in a single gulp. He then placed a couple of gold coins on the counter. ''Keep the change. Oh and send the woman another of whatever it is she's now drinking.'' he said as he approached her only for a man to bump into him and spill his drink.

''You little shit. You spilled my drink so I want reparations.''

Ni snorted, ''You're joking right? You bumped into me! Just because you think you're bigger than me you can intimidate me out of my money you have another thing coming to you.'' he said as the man snapped his finger and several other bar patrons stood up.

''I'm still not paying.'' Naruto said as the man threw a punch to which Naruto merely craned his head out-of-the-way. ''You're too slow~'' Naruto taunted as the man threw punch after punch. Naruto then leaped over the man and with his arms thrust out he grabbed the man by the neck and threw him overhead into a wall upon landing on his feet. ''Whose next?'' he asked as the patrons all began charging at him only for Naruto to throw up his hands and with an utter of 'Shinra Tensei' sent them all flying leaving the rest of the bar goers speechless. ''Sorry about that this should pay for the damages as well.'' the blond said as he exited the bar and waited right outside the door. Sure enough a few minutes later the bounty hunter exited the bar. ''Looking for me?'' he asked garnering her attention.

''That display at the bar was pretty impressive but there is something I'm curious about. Just who are you and how are you capable of doing what you just did? Last I heard the Avatar was a young boy and looking at you now nothing suggests that.''

''I would hope not.'' Ni said with a grin as he extended his hand. ''Naruto Uzumaki, warrior and philosopher, but call me Naruto. And may I know the name of the fetching bounty hunter?''

June smirked and brushed her hair back. "The name's June. I take it you're interested in my services?''

''Yes...I need of someone who is a tracker and knows the area. '' He said as she leaned against the wall.

''I see...that doesn't explain what you did in the bar.''

''Give it time and you might be privy to my secrets, but I can assure you I'm not the Avatar or an air nomad. I'm just one of the last practitioners of my arts. All I ask is that you take this job and I'll pay you handsomely.'' He said as brought out an old tome. ''This book is sought after by many practitioners of history. I heard there are many who are willingly to pay a cart load of gold to get their hands on this.''

''Not my usual payment method, but considering how dry business has been I suppose I can take this job for this compensation just this one time. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes I need to go get my companion.'' she said as Ni nodded in understanding. A few minutes passed when June returned with a creature that was a breed between an Anteater, a star-nosed mole and something else the blond didn't quite recognize. These weird animals were just yet another thing that reminded Naruto just how different this world was from his besides the other obvious many differences.

''So um...what is he or her exactly?'' he asked trying not to offend the woman.

''She's a Shirshu and her name is Nyla. When I was a little girl my father gave her to me and she's been with me since. Isn't that right my little snuffly wuffly?" She cooed, scratching Nyla behind the ear who in returned purred and nozzles her master.

'_Hhm she seems gentle despite her appearance. I can't wait to see her in action.' _Naruto thought while June pulled Nyla towards Naruto.

"Nyla this is Naruto. He's our latest contractor.'' She said while the Shirshu lowered her head to Naruto's level and sniffed him a couple of times. Afterward she nudges his hand meaning she wanted to be rubbed so Naruto rubs the side of her muzzle making Nyla growl softly.

''Hhm she appears to like me.'' he said as June looked on amazed.

''I've never seen her take to someone this fast. In fact she's never acted that way to a stranger.''

''Huh that's curious? What does she usually do?''

"She'd strike you with her tongue which has poisonous barbs on the tip and paralyze you." She said with a grin on her face while Naruto looked to the animal with a raised eyebrow. ''Her sense of smell is second to none. She can track a rodent to another continent so whoever you're looking for we'll find them.''

''Well aren't you a joy to have at parties then.'' He said as he stood up and took something out. ''Hey June, catch.'' He said tossing her a kunai to which she caught.

''What's this and what am I supposed to do with it?''

''A special kunai that allows me to teleport to its location on a whim regardless of where I am at the world. Observe.'' He said pulling out one and tossing down the street as it stuck into a wanted poster. In a flash he zipped over to her amazement. June had never seen anyone pull off the short of speed the blond just had. Then he disappeared in a swirl of wind and popped up right next to her startling her.

''Just what in the world does that?''

''Like I mentioned before I'm the practitioner of a lost art it would take me quite a bit of time to explain this and I'm sure you wouldn't really care for all the details. Anyway I have to go for now so I'll meet you at the town's edge at noon?'' He asked as the woman nodded. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and unsealed a scarf.'' Your Shishru can track people by familial relations correct?''

''It's not as correct as tracking the person themselves, but we have experience in that department.''

''Alright then I'll leave this scarf with you. Until then...see you then.'' he said taking up her hand and kissing the back of it as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

''That Naruto guy is interesting isn't he Nyla?'' she said softly scratching the head of her companion. ''Something tells me things are about to get interesting.'' she said as the Shishru growled in agreement.

That night the group of five returned to the Tank to get something to eat. As they were enjoying their first day of vacation something happened to derail that. A messenger hawk from the Fire lord arrived.

"New orders I take it?'' Mai asked as Azula burned up the letter.

"Yes!" She replied harshly. "It appears that we are to take down Ba Sing Se."

Ty Lee looked thoughtful for a moment. "But didn't your uncle try that once?''

"Yeah..." Azula answered as she turned her back on her friends. "But due to the fact that he lost his son, my cousin, in that battle he forced everyone to retreat from the front lines."

''Oh right...I'm sorry.'' Ty Lee said with a crestfallen look.

"Its never easy losing a loved one." Naruto said as he paused then thought about it. ''Still I can't believe your father expects you to do something your Uncle, who was in his prime and a famed General couldn't do? While I understand there were emotional circumstances that played a factor it would be foolish to think that they haven't improved on their defenses since then and that's not even factoring the Avatar in all this. Where is your father while all this is going on?''

''Probably at the Capital city back in the Fire Nation.'' Azula offhandedly remarked.

''And since he got involved with this whole war effort he hasn't left once? Then again I keep forgetting this isn't like the old times." Naruto's mind began to wonder as he thought about the Shinobi Era in where the Generals actually had enough grace to be on the battle field to direct and not sit comfortably in the capital. "After banishing his son to think he would send his only daughter, into an enemy nation while he sits on the throne. I would think he would do something more to back up his claim as the strongest Fire Bender in the world or lead his troops instead of demanding they put their lives out on the lines. It seems plenty of leaders of this world rather sit on their ass instead of being more proactive. At least you're out here fighting with the troops so you can see war is hell. A smart leader may be averse to taking part in the front lines, but a good leader would do what is necessary to relate to their people and inspire confidence.''

His words were striking a chord in Azula's mind. It related to something she was told a long time ago. On how the best leader is a strong leader. That power was everything, that was what the private tutor her father hired while he was too busy being the fire lord taught her. How she was repeatedly thought that those with the power deserved the right to rule. That a true warrior would burn down any enemy in their path. So why wasn't her father out there proving his claim as the most powerful fire bender? Why he didn't show the world his power and hunt down the Avatar to prove the might of the Fire Nation? Sure there were those who argued the man in charge on the front lines is foolish, as a general was supposed to direct from the line but surely her father would have no bending equal besides the Avatar?

Her thoughts were quite conflicted, reasoning between the positive and negatives of the Fire Lord actually taking place in battle, but then one would argue why banish one heir and have the other on the front line? Would the same reasoning not pertain to them? After all what if something happened and the Fire Lord wouldn't be able to father children or passed away when the child was too young? Who could they possibly trust not to try to gain a leg up and praise from higher-ups or power as a bid for the throne? That one uttered sentence planted a seed of doubt and made Azula wonder if the Fire Nation's interest were in the hand of an inactive leader? One who wasn't out there fighting and would only grow weaker due to said inactivity. One more along the sides of herself.

000

Chapter end

000

I'm working on the other chapters. Whether or not I finish editing them all today is unknown, but I won't be posting all of the chapters I edited. I will be saving most of them for the 2015 Mass Update like with Charmed Kitsune.

00000000000000

Translations.

000000000

1. Mass Cocoon of Imprisoning Sand.


	4. Destination Ba Sing Se

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Story Start

000000000

Seeing Ty Lee in motion was always a wondrous thing to see. How graceful and athletic her movements were and how miraculously quiet she could be when she chose to be. It was as if she could literally walked on air with how nimbly she was walking along the steel floor.

Naruto approached her, asking her where Azula was and she pointed him in the direction of where she last saw her. The Fire Nation princess informed Ty Lee that she was retiring early tonight as she wanted to think about some things.

In fact Azula was currently meditating, surrounded by candles that were rising and falling as she breathed in and out simultaneously. She was trying to make sense of everything she had learned over the past few days while relaxing her mind.

While Azula was raised to be a perfectionist Naruto's teachings and kindness had tempered her. She began thinking back to the moment when Naruto had transition from bodyguard to friend. With her mother gone there was no one else that could do her hair the way she liked it. The way the servants did it was far from her liking and of course her father couldn't be bothered with such a trivial manner. Azula hadn't realized how much she'd liked the way Mom did it, with the oils and perfumes and patient, gentle combing, until it was gone. After Mom left, everything had been too fast and too rough.

That was until Naruto had taken over. It took him a few times but Naruto eventually picked up on how to brush the way her hair mother used to. His gentle and playful and reverie was a sharp contrast to the silent and nervous fumble of the servants who would try and brush her hair.

0

''Hey...gold coin for your thoughts?'' Naruto asked as he entered the chamber.

"Hello Naruto, is there something you need?'' Azula asked, opening her eyes as Naruto sat on the soft silk sheets of her bed.

''I was wondering how much about the war do you know, I mean besides the Fire Nation perspective."

''There is only so much I can tell you. To be honest I never gave it much thought beyond what I was thought. Year after year, fresh new faces marched out to carry on their duty as the soldiers found themselves cheered on by the crowds as they carry on with the Fire Nation's campaign."

''Can you honestly indorse everything that's going on? The senseless pillaging and killing? The loss of an entire culture over a senseless campaign of death and destruction I mean surely the Fire Nation could have spread its culture without the senseless killing."

Azula paused as she began reflecting on Naruto's words. In another time she would have been affronted by Naruto's words and strike him down for speaking against the glory of her nature, but this young woman was had her heart tempered by the man's kindness.

_Azula studied Ty Lee's movements closely as the latter twisted in the air, her braid flipping around as she performed an aerial somersault. Ty Lee straightened just as she began to descend, bending her knees to absorb the impact. After a momentary pause, Ty Lee stood upright again and bowed._

_"That's how it's done," Ty Lee smiled at Azula. _

_Naruto and Mai were training in the background, the former instructing her in the use of projectiles. Azula had rebuffed Naruto's offer as the training Naruto was offering had no applications that would help in her fire bending. _

_"My turn!" Azula declared. She was confident she could replicate Ty Lee's movements perfectly. After all she was a Firebending prodigy who mastered knew many difficult forms. Her body was limber and toned, inasmuch as an eight-year-old's could be._

_As Ty Lee tried to warn her friend about how to perform the move correctly Azula merely waved off the concern._

_Ty Lee had submissively sat down on the ground as Azula took a spot where she could begin her run. When Azula judged her speed was great enough, she launched herself into the air. As her feet left the ground, Azula began to pull herself inwards. She was able to complete one somersault before she realized she misjudged her height and would hit the ground._

_ "Azula!" Ty Lee's cries had drawn Naruto's attention. He shot forward with great speed and threw his arm out to catch her as she was about to hit the ground._

_"You alright little Princess?" he asked as Ty Lee let out a relaxed exhale. _

_"I…I would have managed it…" Azula forced out. Her knees felt weak as she realized she was alright._

_"Of course, but I wouldn't be a good body guard if I allowed my charge to get hurt now would I?"_

So much had changed since then.

''Do you really believe if the Fire Nation had managed to conquer everything that you'll find peace and prosperity? There will always be revolts and people who will resent the actions of your Nation. That this world unity that your nation is pursuing only leads to peace for them and no one else. During the course of this time you're telling me that the Earth Nation hasn't given any reasons for peace? It's been close to a century and I don't see how any decent leader could accept this state of turmoil for their subjects.''

''Offers of surrender and compromise were repeatedly ignored for the last decade. The Earth King dismissed all of our offers of peace, as he sits upon his throne, in his high walled city while his people starve around him. Every envoy had their body returned in a box, but that does pose a concern. It is what you brought to my attention earlier. The Avatar will most likely ally himself with the Earth Nation and that might give them the edge to fight us on even ground. The Avatar is too idealistic to realize the revenge that the two remaining nations would want to bring down on us. There is a chance that Water Tribe and the Earth Nation might unite against us to placate their need for vengeance. I won't ignore the fact my people have taken many innocent lives so who's to say they won't do the same in return?"

Slowly but surely Azula was becoming disillusioned by the all-encompassing pride of being a royal member of the Fire Nation that blinded her for so long. Her father's ideals and Naruto's teachings had waged inside her mind. Her desire for perfection and order made her question all this senseless Chaos and what would be left for her to rule if everyone kept killing each other and destroying the Nations.

''The people of this nature is suffering and something needs to be done. New leadership needs to take the reign of these nations."

Despite the epiphany the Fire Nation Princess was still hesitant. From an early age she was taught that all one needed was pride and power. She had experienced so much that showed that her father's teaching were flawed as Naruto was living proof of a powerful person who was compassionate.

"I'll give your way more of a try.'' she said taking his hand as he hoisted her up. ''What do you have in mind?''

''I heard about several groups of warriors and other rebels making their way to the Earth Kingdom. The thing is we can ambush them and steal their identities and sneak into the Earth Kingdom and head off the Avatar; essentially we would be killing several birds with a single stone.''

The following morning Naruto and the foxy vixens as he took to calling them; much to Azula's annoyance and Mai's dismay, though Ty Lee seemed to like it, they had gathered outside a forest as they readied themselves to track down the group of warriors that Sho spent the night tracking.

''So are you even sure that we can even use their disguises? I really hope you aren't going to have us running around all day, only to find out we can't use the identities of any of the groups we manage to run into to.''

''Aaw come on now my cute little student, have you no fate in me?'' Naruto asked, a mock face of sadness on his face. ''I'm sad now; I think I need to hug...and snuggle for a few minutes.'' he said extending his arms and wriggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh you're such a pervert." Mai said as she turned her face as she did not see the grin on the blond. "It's because I'm your student that I know not to have that much fate in you."

Naruto let out a mirthful chuckle. ''Oh come on now Mai-chan, you're just too easy to tease.'' He said in between his laughter as he saw Mai give him a small smile in return along with Ty-Lee. "So I hope you girls are ready. The plan is to cover a lot of ground today. Now you three go on ahead and I cover the rears...er rear.'' he corrected himself only to dodge a fireball.

Meanwhile with Ni and San had managed to track the Avatar who was crossing the Serpent's Pass. Aang found himself looking into the eyes of the beast that was lurking in the waters of the Serpents Pass as he found the reasons why the path way was named as such. He then saw that Katara made a path of ice with her water bending to save their new friends, consisting of the Kyoshi warrior Suki who outside her Kyoshi warrior geisha modeled outfit and along with the pregnant Ying and Tahn a young married couple they tried to cross the path that would bring them one step closer to Ba Sing Se.

The child air bender then knew that he had to protect them to get back on Katara's good side. Since the incident back in the desert, she just seemed to put a little distance between them. Though he did try to ask many times on why she was being like this toward him? He would never get a straight answer from the girl in general and it did annoy him slightly.

Katara then saw a chance to hopefully delay the giant serpent as she froze apart of the beasts body that is still in the water. Which did not really pan out as the beast just freed itself with no effort on its part. It was here that the water tribe's girl saw that she stood no chance against the ocean beast.

Meanwhile further out the ocean was the Yin and Yang clones path were riding on top of a giant turtle. They took sight of the Avatar group. The original said they couldn't have fun after all.

The Gaang were becoming tired of defending their new friends while at the same time getting them across the frozen waters. Katara then was starting to feel a bit fatigue as she was using every water bending skill she had not to kill the beast. But to drive it away from them and get some much-needed rest before going to Ba Sing Se. However it did not seem that luck was not really on her side as she saw the giant Serpent was going to slam its large tail on her. Only for the force of the blow to knock back the beast a few feet by Aang as he fell back into the deep waters before resuming its attack. Only for a pink blur l to collide with the body of the giant serpent and using this one chance; Aang along with Katara made their way back to their friends where it was safe for them once again. However the moment they reach land once more, a loud roar was heard behind them as a giant three-headed serpent towered over the guardian creature of the path.

The Gaang then turned around to see Ni and San who were is sitting on one of the high grounds; the latter with sitting cross legged with a silly grin and the former with a cold and calculating indifference. They could easily be mistaken for brothers, one with Black hair and pale skin with the opposite adorning pale with hair and dark eyes with tanning skin. "We are the Second and Third, extension of Lord Naruto's will." The more serious of the two spoke.

"In other words its out turn to have fun with you." The other chirped childishly as his twin had to resist the urge to face palm.

Meanwhile with copy Naruto and June they were in a forest tracking down the scent of his descendant. ''Different time? Are you serious?'' June asked in disbelief, despite the growing amount of evidence that would support the blond's theory.

''Yeah well, unless you have a better theory there isn't much I can tell you anyway how are we doing on the distance from our target?''

''She's quite a bit of distance from our current position. I would say about several villages over and maybe the expanse of a small region. I have to say you're pretty damn lucky to have the person you're searching for on this side of the continent.'' she said as Nyla hopped over a fallen tree.

''Well like I said I'm still trying to get used to the general area. If you wish I might be able to teach you some of my techs, the minor ones in fact. I've researched a seal that will force my chakra into a person's body and help them awaken their chakra system. I mean people can bend an element so it means they have the potential to use chakra in some form.'' The two of them continued talking as they continued covering more and more distance.

June then looked to Nyla who saw the fur start to frizzle. "Looks like we have some company. We might have bandits in the area. If you don't mind I wish to check to see if any of them are the bounties I have been tracking.'' June informed him, bringing about out a scroll that showed a group of men along with 16 more with him. "This is without a doubt one of the largest hauls I've had and I wouldn't mind a little help.''

''Since you've been so kind to aid me, despite being paid and all I guess it would rude of me to ignore a lady's request. Count me in.''

''Good...those strange skills of yours could come in handy.''

''If anything you are quite distracting,'' she stated as an amused smirk formed on her face. In response to her teasing statement Naruto pouted.

''Well jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence.'' he grumbled as they arrived at a small camp where the bandits were staying for the night as all of them looked a bit drunk while the others were just plain asleep. Seeing this opportunity June whispered into the blond's ear saying that they have to quietly, take out the still unconscious drunks. Naruto just waved her off with understanding as this was the easiest way to deal with enemies in state and found it to be very he decided to use a shunshin jutsu to get around the awaken drunks before knocking them out.

"That was rather boring." Said Naruto as June began tying them up. Placing a seal in a tree the two of them retreated back to town to collect the bounty before making their way back to tracking Naruto's descendant.

''Not bad for someone you were just going to use as a distraction?'' Naruto asked with a grin as he saw the bounty hunter leans in closer to him.

To this June gave the blond a playful smirk. "Well I must say that you are a perfect partner, Naruto." June complimented as she saw the blond raise his brow. "I have partnered myself with others. But I was the one who usually did the work, while the other person expects payment for watching."

"Yeah well that's just the laziness of this generation. Apparently everyone wants to count on others to solve their problems for them." Just as Naruto was going to walk in the indicated direction he found that June pinned him against the wall with a seductive smile on her face.

"Allow me to show you how much I want to thank you." June said as she claimed Naruto's lips with her own. After all she was a grown woman with needs and since she usually worked on her own she hadn't much time to develop romantic entanglements, only taking time off to take care of certain needs until she was back on the hunt again.

A few days had passed as the original Naruto and the Foxy Vixens found themselves tracking the group known as the Kyoshi warriors. From what Naruto had gathered from Ni and San who toyed around with the Avatar's group before decided to retreat and let them go due to the arrival of a small Fire Nation scouting vessel coming into the horizon they would be reaching Ba Sing Se any day now.

Sho continued to keeping an eye on Iroh and Zuko, the former easily tracked thanks to Iroh's precarious fondness for Tea also noted they were on their way to the Earth Nation Capital and the copy Naruto continued on his little adventure with June.

''I definitely smell what can only be a woman's scent. We're not too far from their location.'' the blond informed them, ''Ty Lee...stop squirming.'' the told the girl who was riding on his back piggy back style. ''This is the last time you get to ride my back.''

''But if I sit still I can't see everything. Besides I like riding you,'' she said without realizing how dirty that sounded. To her credit it only to her a few moments to realize how that sounded before she started blushing furiously and tried to correct herself, only for her words to come out as a series of sputters.

Naruto only grinned and said, ''Well if that's the case it's only fair I get to ride you too then.'' he teased her causing her face to heat up like a cherry.

''Will you two quit flirting and focus on the mission?'' Mai remarked, getting rather irritated. For some reason Naruto and Ty Lee's flirting was really annoying her.

''Aaw don't worry Mai-chan. There's room for you too!''

''Okay enough with the jokes.'' Azula told them as she peered through a bush. ''We found our prey...let's go.''

Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warrior addressed her subordinates as she emerged with the air bender's missing pet Appa. ''No sudden movements he's been lost for a while, and he looks like he's hurt. He's shy around people and scared. Stay low, and stay quiet. ''

**''**I can't believe you found the Avatar's bison. Didn't you just see the Avatar a few days ago?'' one of them asked as Suki nodded.

''Yes, so he probably isn't all that from here. It's our responsibility to get Appa back to him safely. This could be our most important mission yet.''

Turning, she leads the other girls up the rest of the way, pausing at the top of the hill. Appa notices them, and rises to his feet roaring an angry warning.

**''**Give him some space!'' they back up a pace, as Suki edged in closer. ''Appa, it's me, Suki. I'm a friend.'' she said, walking towards toward Appa, who moaned warily. _''_ I want to help you. You're hurt. We can help you feel better. And we can help you find Aang.'' she cautiously placed her hand on his nose, and he laid down and closed his eyes in acceptance.

Appa sits among the girl warriors licking the face of one with his great tongue. Suddenly his ears twitch in response to approaching danger, and as he turned about, a bolt of blue lightning fells a nearby tree. Naruto, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee walk up to the top of the hills, reigning to a halt before the Kyoshi warriors.

Azula held out a clump of white fur, ''_My_, my, you're easy to find.'' she tosses it aside, _''_ It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet. ''

The Kyoshi warriors stand ready around Appa. The warriors drop as one into combat stances, unfurling war fans and collapsible shields_._

**''**What do you want with us?''

''Who are you, the Avatar's fan girls?'' Azula asked them mockingly as Naruto's mouth dropped.

''No fair Azula! You stole my joke! That's the last time I tell you anything...'' he said with an exaggerated huff.

Ty Lee thought about it for a moment and then brightened up. _''_Oh, I get it! I get it. Good one Azula! ''

**''**If you are looking for the Avatar, you're out of luck. ''

Mai sighs despondently, ''Can we get this over with already?''

Azula shrugged, ''Might as well...Naruto you stay back and watch. This time the girls and I are going to fight.''

''All my life I wanted to see a cat fight and at long last my dreams have come true.'' Naruto cried dramatically as he used his palm to wipe away the false tears.

''Mai...remind me to hurt Naruto later.''

''I'll probably be right there hurting him as well.''

Azula was the first to move, sending a blast of blue fire towards the warriors. They leap to form a shield wall in front of Appa, deflecting the fire blast. Mai and Ty Lee flip forward to engage the warriors in combat. Mai, landing on her feet, produces a brace of throwing knives from her sleeve. With a sweeping throw, she pins a startled warrior to a tree by her clothing.

**''**You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous. ''Mai spins and throws a barrage of throwing-arrows at a second warrior, who draws a katana and cuts them from the air. She takes a couple of swings at Ty Lee, who nimbly evades her slashes before felling her with a flurry of pressure-point strikes.

Even Ty Lee was getting into the spirit in taunting, as she placed her hands on her hips and said. ''You're _not _prettier than we are! ''

Suki continues to stand between Azula and Appa, blocking her fire blasts with her shield. Azula's second more powerful blast ricocheted off Suki's shield, setting fire to the tree she had felled initially. As it catches on fire, Appa cowered back from the leaping flames.

**''**Afraid of fire I see. That's good, that fear is justified! ''

Suki drew her fan, ''Go Appa! Fly away from here! Get out of here. ''

As Appa rises to the sky, Suki charges Azula. The Fire princess performs an amazing horizontal mid-air spin, simultaneously avoiding her thrust and sending her sword flying from her hands to embed in a tree. Suki blocks another fire blast, and then Azula counters her kick and trips Suki to the ground. Pausing at the sight of Suki in danger, Appa turns and flies back to help. Ready to finish Suki, Azula dodges beneath a pair of hurled war-fans hurled at her back, and turns to launch a retaliatory attack. Suki rises to her feet, rushing to wave off the approaching sky-bison_._

Suki waves a burning branch_. ''_Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be okay!"

Clearly torn, Appa finally shies away and flies off into the sky. Smiling in relief, Suki barely reacts in time to block a blast of blue fire with her shield. Staggering backwards, she falls into a battle-stance, unfolding her war fan. The remaining female warriors were about to intervene until Ty Lee cut them off and before they could react, she hit them with a few jabs, blocking their chi and they fell over in surprise.

Some of them stopped in surprise when they saw a few of their allies get taken down so quickly. Mai took this opportunity to strike the non-vital parts of their bodies and they fell over as well.

"This was rather boring." Mai said as she twirled a knife on her index finger while approaching Ty Lee who was fending off the remaining girls and managed to take the rest of them down.

By the time the battle was finally over with the Kyoshi warriors were bound and tied up.

''It's obvious why the Avatar is heading to the Earth Kingdom. The day of the black sun would be a perfect opportunity to attack. Even though we know they know we're aware of the solar eclipse it would still be there best chance in attacking the Fire Nation and gaining an advantage if not outright ending the war. I mean if the enemy leader loses his only mean of fighting then this is your best chance to kill him or her at their moment of weakness. So the best bet would be to cut them off before they contacted the Earth King.''

"Well now for the next step of our plan. Now its time for the three of you can take off your clothes now.'' Naruto stated casually causing all three to react rather comically, a shared look off widened eyes and scarlet faces.

"WHAT?" They all exploded at the blond with a furious and embarrassed look as Naruto chuckled.

''Have you three forgotten the purpose of this attack? Relieving them of their disguises to sneak in.'' he reminded them as all three, and even Azula who remarkably enough looked more girly than she never had adorned sheepish looks.

''Well...of course...it's just that your wording could use better.'' Azula remarked, trying to play off her response. ''It was merely our reaction of you saying that as if you were going to stand there and watch.''

''Aaw...no preview of the wedding night?'' Naruto's teasing was answered in the form of a slap to the back of his head; three times in fact. ''Very well...'' he said as he walked off, rubbing the back of his head. ''I mean the three of you have lovely bodies. No need to feel embarrassed.'' the blond said with a cackle as he disappeared into the woods.

''Being a perverted dope aside I have to admit at least he keeps things interesting.'' Mai couldn't help but admit.

To be honest she was skeptical of Naruto's subtle hints of overthrowing the Fire Lord in favor of Azula taking over for Ozai, but just like before he was softening Azula up and she couldn't help but feel that there was more to Naruto's planning than she was able to figure out and she couldn't wait to see what the end game was.

''Naruto has always proven to be an interesting person. It's like my father said power is anything and I'm sure he wouldn't blame me for only following his teachings and going with the strongest side.'' She answered getting nods from them and they proceeded to change into their new outfits.


	5. His Empress

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Story Start

00000000000

Naruto peacefully meditated as he looked down at the canvas of the landscape. They had stopped by a lake shore where tank made stopped as the strategists worked out the kinks of the invasion plan. He was not entirely alone in this place as he watching the silent beauty that was Mai, wash her hair while wearing her bathing suit. A maroon top and long inferno-orange skirt that showed off her arms, shoulders, and stomach. While she wasn't as bouncy as Ty Lee she wasn't a slouch. She had a perfectly modest and average figure a teenage girl her age would have, with developing breasts and hips that were a bit prominent. To which Naruto found to be really eye-catching in his opinion as she decided to call in his winning bet. The blond in question told her that if she was uncomfortable with doing such a thing than she didn't have to, but the said girl told him that she wanted to do this and inwardly wondered if he would like her figure. Naruto then gave a loud whistle at the girl.

"I need to make sure that I have this image burned in my skull." He said as adjusted his black hakama style pants for no particular reason. He was also wearing low black feet fitting shoes and a shirt he had custom-made to look just like his old sage cloak because it amused him so. As he got a little closer Mai looked up at him, startled for a minute. Which caused the blond to grin at the stiletto wielding warrior while doing a few stretches as his ash grey haori lay on the ground. "So, see anything you like Mai-chan?"

"Hmph, I thought I was the one who would be showing off." Mai retorted as her cheeks turned bright red at seeing her teammate toned body. Bu then a thought came to her mind in seeing him dressed differently. "How come you're not wearing that black coat of yours anymore?"

"I kind of thought it was time for a change." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Now that is a strange-looking bird.'' Mai pointed out as a massive white dove flew to their site.

This caused the blond to stand up from his seat to see the dove began to descend to their place. "...interesting...looks some information has been uncovered.''

Not too far away the Fire Princess was assessing what was happening before her eyes. The fact she was beginning to invoking a sense of loyalty from her troops that was greater than their loyalty to her fathers. It's not that she was not grateful in having the support of her people, but there was a fire in her that was slowly growing different from anyone that she had known.

Naruto had talked her into letting her troops help out any village they came upon. The people of the said villages initially agreed out of fear for their lives due to the nation of cruelty and ruthlessness that followed the Fire Nation army. They later changed their opinions slowly when Azula assured the people would be safe under her rule. To serve as proof of that fact in her words, she had the troops make a symbol of the Fire Nation out of hay as she burnt it down with her fire bending only for Naruto to make a new symbol out of crystal which took the form of a crescent moon within a red circle of flames.

''Azula-hime are you decent?'' Naruto asked as he creak open the door.

Naruto's voice shook her from her thoughts. ''You may come in." Azula said as she watched the blond come in with his smile. "Would you mind telling me why you're in such high spirits Naruto?"

"Which do you want the good new or the better news?" He asked.

The Fire Princess then let out a smirk on her face to which she wanted to know first. "I would like to know the better news first." She said as she saw the blond smirk at her.

"The wild animals that have been plaguing the creatures were hunted down. A few troops sustained injuries by a persistent the Saber-tooth Moose Lion, but nothing that won't take a day or two to heal from. They also helped the village in some of the needed reconstruction." Naruto said as he saw the girl nodded her head. "With the help of one of the villagers who went along with the troops to lead them to that village. He talked with the people there and they have started to support you as a new Fire Nation."

"So what is the good news?" She asked as she saw Naruto lean against the wall of her room.

"I have pin-pointed the exact location of the avatar, pet, and are in the process of completely estimating the defensive power of Ba Sing Se. I do know that the Avatar's group doesn't have a clue about our place and if we move quickly enough we can beat them there by a day.'' He said with his arms crossed. "Have a plan in mind?"

Azula then place her hand under her chin as she thought on this move and thought out many options on what to do with the creäture. "What would you do in this situation Naruto?" She asked the blond who blinked a few times.

"Continue with our plan to deceive the Earth King with you as the Kyoshi Warriors. Information seems rather tight-lipped and the recent Earth King appears to have never traveled outside his own palace. Rumors of shady under-dealings and movements have me believe they have a person hidden in the shadows secretly controlling Ba Sing Se with the king as a figure head. We get our hands on him or her we take control of the Earth Military force...'' he chuckled to himself.

Azula nodded and called for some soldiers, sending them on the errand to retrieve Ty Lee and Mai. ''And that's what we're dealing with basically. You three are going to have to put on a convincing performance until we ring out the ring-leader.''

Ty Lee couldn't help but wonder if they were going in under cover what would Naruto being doing. "So what will you be doing while were in Ba Sing Se?"

Naruto then made a thoughtful expression as he tapped his chin a couple of times before looking to Azula with a serious face. "Remember that report one of your generals spoke of?" He said with his voice sounding serious as his face to which the Fire Princess nodded. "Well I want to go help them with those so-called freedom-fighters that are just plain low lives. But they have great numbers of earth benders compared to the troops that are loyal to you."

"So you're going to go as back up for them?" Azula then began to ask Naruto more about his plan to which the blond nod his head. "Well I hope to hear good news when you return and make sure my troops well be taken care of to."

"No problem hime." Naruto said before making his way where the troops were at. Tapping into Kurama's power it took Naruto only five minutes to arrive at the camp site.

Naruto arrived behind one tent in the camp of Azula's loyal troops to act in her stead as he planned to gain more support for his leader. The Earth benders were strong in numbers against them in a drawn out fight. But there were no threat to himself as he had power over the elements too. He then entered the war council that is the large tent in the center of the camp as he saw the soldiers looking to him with relieved looks on their face.

"Lord Naruto..." Spoke a random general. "I am glad that you have arrived. But where is princess Azula and the rest of the team that went on their own?"

Naruto then sat on the seat next to Azula who was being informed of the battle plans. No one dared to say anything, as their brave princess made it known that he was allowed the sit there if she was not around.

"What information do you have on the enemy?" Naruto asked as he looked at the generals sitting at the table.

General Zhang of Azula's western archers rose up to have his say. "We now know that the rebels have about 3,700 in their ranks." Spoke Zhang as he went on to say more. "But now they hold the high grounds and are in their elemental fields to use earth bending as we march up any terrain."

"Have you found a fertile area to grow our own food supplies?" Asked the Sennin.

Just then another officer stood up from his seat before bowing at the stand in commander. "Our men have found already started to plant some of the needed food to keep the troops feed. But there is only one problem with getting our supplies from the depot to the main camp that is here."

"What is it the problem?" Naruto asked, as he saw the officer start to shake a bit. "Are their night raids that stop the supplies that get here?"

"No that is not the problem Lord Naruto." The officer replied. "The problem is that it takes at least a week for the needed food and water to arrive at the Main Camp."

Naruto then let out a heavy sigh at hearing the distance problem interfering with the battle. "And you say that the Freedom-fighters are on the high ground right? Alright, I want you to call all our troops back stationed in all our based to return to the Main Camp. I will need one person to lead me to the supply depot. Once I have arrived to get the needed supplies to have everyone rested to full strength. We shall-"

Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying as someone spoke outside the war room loud enough to hear them. "The rebels were spotted coming down the high ground and will soon arrive." This made the generals and top officers come out of the war room.

"The enemy out numbers us greatly." the officer reported outside the tent. "We only have 400 troops here as they have 2,300. It's too dangerous to risk an attack."

Just then Naruto came out of the tent. "Victory in battle is not won through superior numbers... Ba Sing Se and this army defeat at the hands of the Avatar has proven that! So remember these feelings and words!'' Naruto shouted as he slammed the massive blade on the ground which crushed the ground on impact. "I, Uzumaki Naruto will crush all those. Who. Oppose. Me!"

Naruto stood on the battle grounds along with his arms crossed and his haori flapping in the wind as he sensed the rebels coming closer. Two days had passed and he was itching for some action as his eyes scanned the entire area. "Ryūsa Bakuryu!'' A massive amount of sand began to raise into the air causing the forefront of the invasion to freeze in their rush and attempt to run away. The wave of sand collapsed and blanketing the first wave leaving them trapped and helpless. The sand then burst into several streams as it formed thick blanketed walls to keep them from escaping.

"Soldiers move in and take the rebels prisoners." Naruto shouted as he saw the soldiers move in on the rebels who tried to earth bend. But found that their bending hindered as the blond used his elements of earth and water to break down the ground and soften it to mud. So they quickly surrendered to the army of Azula that held their lives.

"Why can't you people just leave us alone!" one man shouted as he looked up to the soldiers of Azula.

The moment he spoke these words to the soldiers he saw the man was about to raise his arms to strike him but stopped by Naruto who gave the soldier a heated glare laced with killer intent as it made the man fall to his knees. "If we had left you alone to your own devices." Naruto spoke to the prisoners who looked at him. "I am very sure that you all would terrorize the neighboring village for food or steal from merchants that were traveling. I want to know what your excuse is for doing these acts?"

"What choice do we have!" Another villager cried out in a defeated tone. He was a man in fifties, one of the people who had grown up through during the war through more than one generation's time of the war . "If it weren't for you Fire Nation scum we wouldn't have to do this to survive. All we want is to live in a place without fighting and to have our children be happy."

"Is that too much to ask for in this world?" A random woman asked.

Just then a child stood teenager stood up from the crowd as they looked at the army in front of her people. "Why isn't the Avatar here to save us?" the teen cried out.

Hearing this made Naruto scoff at the notion of someone praying to the Avatar like a god. "What if I told you people that if you pledge your loyalty to princess Azula I can bring you to a place of fertile land where you can live happily, tend to fields of food that can have grown and where you can hold your families close? A place where you will be under princess Azula's protection keeping you from harm from all other outside forces."

"So we're to become slaves to the Fire Nation!' Another rebel had yelled out with defiance in his eyes. ""We'd rather die than to do something as low as that!"

Naruto then looked at the person who said these words as hence more outwardly recognized his presence into the person and made him fall on his knees before calming down. "Are you saying that you would let your children or unborn children die for your own beliefs." He spoke as he saw a few people flinch while a few grabbed their teen children. "All that princess Azula is asking for is your loyalty to her and not the current Fire Nation that is currently being ruled by Ozai. So I ask that you follow the soldiers to this land I speak of and home will be ready for you to enter for the rest of your life."

After saying his words to the fallen rebel earth benders who knew they had no choice to resist agreed to Naruto. As the said blond turned his back on the people to speak with the person who found the supply fields. "When you found the fertile lands that you told me about, did you do what I asked of you?" Naruto asked.

The soldier nods his head at the stand in commander who grinned at what he was going to plan next. "I have done as you asked my lord." the soldier reported as he bowed his head.

"Alright then move out the people to meet at our supply depot." With that said. Naruto then walked behind one of their tanks so that no one would see what he is going to do next and then used the Hiraishin.

Once he arrived at the supply depot by appearing behind a tree nearby in a yellow flash. He then walked into the supply base to greet the soldiers Azula stationed to guard the vital base. _"Well, time to use that jutsu Yamato taught me." _The blond thought happily.

Near Ba Sing Se the Fire Nation princess was laying down on the bed of the special room in the tank that she ordered built for her comfort when began to show on everything that was happening around her. She then turned around on her bed as she could fire that blazed in her chest rise again. _"Creating my legacy that will forever be in history, huh." _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and her mind drifted back to a few months ago.

Azula looked at the blond with a curious look as he just smiled at her question. ''All that stuff about my father being weak you've gone on about. What are you implying? What is going on in that funny little head of yours?''

''Azula anyone with enough information and observation anyone can see your father has an inferiority complex when it comes to your uncle. I believe that is the reason why he banished your brother. He most likely perceived the difference between you and Zuko as a reminder of himself and your uncle. All that power and deception means nothing when you're incapable of living as a human being. How much respect can you really gain with fear? Ruling through hatred and forcing those to serve under you in fear isn't loyalty. The moment someone would be free of you they would take it and sooner stab you in the back then go back to being under your thumb.''

"Then tell me, how would you define a strong empire?"

"Well for one I wouldn't define it with just might. I met and dealt with people who feel that power was everything and it was clear that they didn't care about people, but fueling their own egos. It took many years and it being forced into my thick skull several times that one person does not make a nation. The people are what make the nation great and a nation thrives under a wise leader. A wise ruler would be beloved by their subjects; those subjects who would lay down their lives for the King or Queen, Lord and Lady without a thought. Like the Avatar your father is receiving praises for accomplishments he personally did not do. Countless lives of brave soldiers being sacrificed for the glory of the nation and he gets all the credit. Even you Azula...even you are being mold into the role of pawn, working your ass off while he gets all the glory and praise. War Hero, Proud Princess, and Fire Bending Master Azula would not be remembered over the over-glorification of Ozai. Who alone has nearly single-handily took the Avatar on one on one, a feat I am sure is impressive in itself. One whose potential allowed her to harness ember colored flames. The one who after seizing Omashu from King Bumi did not get her due, but it was Ozai who was praised.''

As Azula listened to his words she couldn't find any flaw in his argument. It was true, every complement she had been given was somehow twisted into some sort of praise for Ozai. All her hard work would be overlooked for the greater glory of her father. She tried to suppress it for so long, but she couldn't help but feel anger at the lack of recognition she had received. Just once she liked people to praise and recognize her...Azula! Not just the Fire Lord's daughter, but the Fire Nation Princess Azula who was putting her very life on the line on the battlefield for the greater glory of her nation. And if this went on she would never go down in the history books for her accomplishments.

''Follow me!'' he said as he took her hand and pushed the tent flap out-of-the-way. All the soldiers were called to attention as Naruto began his speech. ''I have heard words from many of you and they have disturbed me.'' he began as some of the soldiers nervously wondered what they did to set off the blond. In their minds anyone who could talk to Azula as an equal was a scary person, especially considering his penchant for friendly hugs and somehow waking up the next day alive. Rumors and jokes about the princess finally unwinding because she got herself a boy-toy were sparse, except by the bravest or most foolish of soldiers of fear of her finding out and getting a lightning bolt to the nut-sack. Contrary to popular belief this was in fact not intentional and Naruto sneaking up on her and goosing the princess while she was practicing resulting in one unfortunate soldier becoming a eunuch and those gave birth to the rumor of the lightning sack blasting Azula.

''Words of Ba Sing Se's capture would be a special victory for your Fire Lord..._Ozai_! I'm afraid I have to call bullshit on that one!'' Naruto scoffed at the soldiers around as they gasped at his words and some just narrowed their eyes at him. "From what I see here is that if we can get through the wall Ozai would be the one accredited. Why should Ozai take credit for our accomplishments on something he is not leading himself on?"

Mai then raised a brow at the blond Sennin as she wanted to know where he was going with this. "If that is the case, then please enlighten the rest of us." She spoke with her voice having a curious tone in it. "I am sure the troops also wish to know what you mean by your words and I do not think that some of them liked what you said."

Naruto then opened his eyes as he is leaning his back against Azlua's make-shift throne. "Well I fail to see where Ozai should get the credit for something he has no intention of doing himself." Spoke the blond as everyone around him listen on in interest. "Now as far as I am concerned with this matter, it's Azula who is the one who lead the operation. But I fail to see where her father fits in all the glory when he has not raised a finger as he sits in his throne."

Soon everyone in the camp was now muttering voices of agreement on what the blond said. At the same time those that are loyal were finding themselves drawn to the blond and found themselves questioning their loyalty to the current Fire Lord. "Now I must ask you, soldiers of the Fire Nation this one question." Naruto continued as he saw the troops with the members of Team Fire giving their complete attention to him. "Who sits before us and leading to victory in our Nation? I will tell you who the same person who is putting her life on the line and is doing everything she can for the glory of the Fire Nation! The same person trying to repair damaged relationships so people will come to see the Fire Nation as anything as monster and lessening the probability of an even longer war so all of your chances of returning to your loved ones increase. That person is none other than Princess Azula herself who even confronted the Avatar himself, a feat where not even the supposed strongest Fire Bender in the world is doing to make sure the glory of his nature. Her actions show more heart, love, and courage for her Nation then the Fire Lord so I ask that all you give your support and loyalty to the woman who will lead the Fire Nation into a prosperous, new golden age. All hail Princess Azula!"'

Azula was about to say something in return to Naruto's speech of her being a strong princess. But her calls were silence by the voices of her troops in their support for her. "ALL HAIL PRINCESS AZULA! ALL HAIL PRINCESS AZULA!"

After the troops under her command left to rest for the night found that they were restless after hearing Naruto's speech. Gave everyone a new look on their crown princess as they went to train. But who would have known this night would turn a vocal point in the history books of the Four Nations.

Naruto then turned to her and smiled. "These soldiers have devoted their lives to you after hearing my speech earlier." He said as saw some of the still awakening troops raising their cups to her then closed the flap. "These men and women seen the great things you have done in the past battle and some failures as they accept that you are human. We will fight the Avatar on even ground as we slowly and surely bring those loyal to us under the fold as a new empire will be born from this war. Think about it Azula...a harmonious unity between the nations. Not just an empire where Fire rules over but a unity and understanding between the nations with you herald as one of the ones responsible for this, to be herald as your age as more than just a Princess, but the more befitting title of an Empress.''

Azula did not know what to say after hearing all the things Naruto spoke of. Somehow deep down inside her, she was well aware of the way her father kept her out of his speeches of victory. It really did make her angry as her own people just spoke of how great her father is.

"So what will you do now Hime?" Naruto asked as he saw the Fire princess stand there, her eyes burning.

Azula then took a few breaths to calm herself down before looking at Naruto and let out a seductive smile. "Empress Azula, I like the sound of it already." She admitted before leaning the blond back. "But there is something else I must conquer before I start with the Four Nations and the Avatar." After all this time and thinking Aula had finally come to a decision. She decided it was now or never to act on her feelings.

"Oh and just what is that?" Naruto asked as he pretty much got his answer when Azula wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him.

The only answer she gave the blond was that of kissing him softly on the lips in which he returned. However he then started to glide his tongue along her bottom lip in wanting entrance. After a few moments the kiss broke and she whispered, ''You!'' as Naruto grinned at her answer.

''I see someone has gotten into my Icha Icha.'' he teased. Azula wasn't the most social of people so her reading something like Icha Icha wasn't completely unfounded as she wasn't able to relate or deal with most people due to Ozai's screwed up parenting.

''Shut up before you ruin the mood.'' she said as she pressed her lips against him once more.

Naruto scooped her up in his arms as their tongues fought for supremacy as they went to her room. After breaking apart for air she went outside and told everyone to not come into her tent for any reason to disturb her from talking with Naruto. To which everyone nod their heads as this included her two best friends because her strategies sent even Mai to sleep.

Naruto decided that since he wasn't sure what kind of lover Azula was he suggested they go somewhere further where they wouldn't be heard so doing the Wood Release: Four Pillar Home Technique he took out some storage scrolls and unsealed a comfortable sleeping mat for them to lay on with pillows and blankets. After he finished getting everything ready for the night with his Fire princess, he turned to her as he saw Azula had let her hair down along with her clothes being off as she looked to the side embarrassed.

"Am I...?" She then let out a small yelp as he wrapped his arms around her figure. Azula was remarkable developed, with a soft and various rear that was toned from years of combat training and remarkably perky breasts that was slightly larger than average.

''From the moment I met you...'' he said with a gentle smile as he placed a hand on her cheek in which were soon cupped by her own hand on top of his and seem to let out a purr. "I always thought your beautiful Hime." he answered as they lay down on the mat with one arm across her breast and the other covering her lower area. It was remarkably cute sight to see the confident, control, and sometimes even cold Azula looking so vulnerable. Her face began to heat up a scarlet red and seemed a little scared, a side of her he had never really seen. ''Azula...'' he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. ''I won't hurt you.'' he gently reassured her as he got up to undo his clothing.

Azula blushed a the sight as Naruto began removing his shirt after taking his haori off to show a well-toned torso which resulted in Azula letting out a gasp at what she saw as he undid his samurai style pants and his black low shoes off. Because she had never once seen one before and only had what she heard to go off of what the blond was sporting underneath his pants intimidating her with his semi-flaccid cock was slowly rising and as such she tried to calm herself and think back to the lessons one of her tutors taught her. After all even seduction could be used as a powerful weapon in the right hands. At first she thought the woman was crazy, going on about techniques of sucking bananas without bruising them in such and disbelieving of man having something that big in their pants as most clothing didn't seem tailored for that detail, but seeing was believing she suppose.

Azula breathed gently as Naruto calmly walked over to the Fire princess as he sat down before slowing spreading her legs apart. However Azula still kept her left hand over her very part of her that he needed access to. Gently placing his hand over hers he pressed his lips against hers and gently nibbled as he moved the hand away exposing her sex. Azula looked away, her cheeks burning as she could feel Naruto studying her body, perhaps checking for some imperfection she briefly wondered in fear until she heard, 'Perfection.'

Naruto then laced his hands with chakra as he learned this method from Sakura back when she was alive. He then placed both of his hands on her sides which he was rewarded with a yelp coming from the Fire princess as she arched her back some.

"Aaahhh...!" Azula moaned as she felt her body getting warm from whatever her lover was doing, sensations coursing through her body as some development was going on through her body. This made the blond smirk inwardly as he heard the soft moan that came from her voice which encouraged him more to pump a small amount of chakra into her body causing her to moan louder as she fell back and use her hands to grip the bed mat tightly. Azula felt herself grow wet as her body began begging for release as her sexual stamina was low seeing as she was a virgin.

"That...felt...amazing..." Azula said between pants before reaching up and started to run her hands on his chest as he did the same with her. Only this time he did not pump his chakra into her body.

Naruto then moved up from her breasts to her chin only to move it to her cheek once more. "Hime this is going to hurt for a while before it starts to feel better." Naruto warned her to which made her golden eyes look into his blue ones. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Azula looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment before placing her hand on top of his, the smiled at him out of pure joy. She mentally admits the blond always brought out something that was hidden behind walls that were made up of blue flames. "Please share the joys that no one really wanted to share with me when I was a child." She pleaded with him before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

She once again yelped only this time it was during the kiss as he pushed himself inside her before stopping at her barrier.

Naruto the pulled back from the kiss as held Azula's hands apart only before placing his fingers with her. He then squeezed her hand to let her know that he was going to push in and she squeezed back to give him the go ahead. To which he did and felt the girls grip tighten around his hands when he broke her barrier staying inside her warmth so that she could get used to having his size that was resting inside of her, threatening to tear her in half.

Naruto then started to move in a slow but gentle pace as he knew that it was hurting her. He knew that she was a virgin, but with how wet she felt inside the friction began to lessen as he pumped inside. The fact remained that she was extremely tight which urged him to pump into her even faster.

"P-P-P-Please...F-Faster..." Azula stuttered out from feeling the pleasure building up insider her again.

Naruto quickly did as she asked to increase his pace which made the princess moan out even louder. Naruto then started to pull back out of her very slowly as this action just made her moan out of pleasure again. But once he was nearly out of her entrance he pushed back in rather hard which made her body shake. He kept up the pace with piston hard strokes, but also remembered to keep slow enough so he wouldn't inconvenience Azula.

With the volumes Azula was screaming Naruto was rather thankful for putting a sound barrier around the house as well as drinking a potion Tsunade taught him that affected his sperm and kept that would keep the drinker from being able to fertilize an egg for twenty-four hours. Since now wasn't the time to have children at this point of time seeing as there was a war going on among the Nations. Azula then let out a gasp as she felt herself being lifted up from the bed the blond. At this point the said Fire princess wrapped her arms around his neck then began to move her own hips along with his that met each other.

"Yes! Oh yes! That's it! That's it!" Azula moaned and shuttered in response to Naruto's ministrations.

"Oh it's so hot and tight!" moaned Naruto as he began moving his hips at a faster pace. It had been so long since he been inside a virgin body and he missed the sensation.

Naruto's grip on her hips tightened as he began working his dick inside Azula's pussy. His thrusts started off slow and tender, but the pace quickly intensified and he began humping her with fervent energy. The sound of his hard cock plunging into the wet folds of her vagina filled their senses with burning sexual energy. Soon, their bodies were moving together in a passionate dance of pleasure.

"HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" Azula screamed rapidly as her legs hooked tightly around Naruto's waist and began clawing at his back. The sensations were indescribable and the feeling of bliss was nothing like Azula ever felt.

"Damn Azula…you're so wet, tight…this sensation is amazing!''

Azula gasped as Naruto pulled out as much as he could and once his cock's tip was in Azula's sex, he pushed right back in until he was touching Azula's womb. The dark-haired fire bender cried out at the sensation of being filled to the brim once more. As he continues to thrust inside of her Azula her body begins to tingle and grow even more sensitive to the heat and the sensations that flooded her mind and body.

The two then kissed each other deeply and moaned together as Naruto's thrusts grew in speed and power as the wooden home filled with the sounds of their wet flesh hitting each other along with the erotic sounds of their love-making.

Naruto felt Azula tighten around his shaft which made the blond start to pump into her with so much fury. The Sennin grunted through gritted teeth as he laid her back down on the bed mat.

The Fire princess whimpered as she milked him of his seed. However the only warning they had for each other that spoke of the last of their strength going into one last motion was that they both scream. Azula then arched her back off the bed mat, while Naruto kept himself very still as he released his seed inside her. Once they finally came off their high, Naruto pulled out of her before lying down next to the princess of fire. Azula then laid her head down on his sweaty chest though she is in the same state as the sounds of his heart beat made her fall asleep.

Azula had a smile on her face when the events of that night left her mind as she looked out the window above her bed. She had not known Naruto for a very long time like most relationships do. By the time her mission in Ba Sing Se would be over, a new dawn would rise and so would a new empire one that would be remembered far better than those that came before her as she would be the first Fire Empress in history.


	6. Attacking the Impenetrable City

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000000

Story Start

00000000000

Naruto's suggestion proved quite fruitful, as people who weren't happy about the lack of support from the capital during Fire Nation raids only served to hurt the current Earth King's popularity. As a result one by one small towns were falling on hard times and found themselves forced pledge their loyalty to Azula's group, sending able body workers in exchange for supplies.

They also gained helpers to repair and rebuild their villages and also servers to show that not all Fire benders were murderous bastards. Now the group was now several hundred yards away from the great city of Ba Sing Se with slightly beefed up numbers and supplies.

Fire nation tanks rumbled across the barren lands, escorting a gigantic vehicle. The titanic tunneling machine was ten stories high and stretching back a great distance. The tanks flanking it seem as little more than insignificant toys by comparison. Large segments of the drill's body pushed forward under steam power, punching steam-driven spikes into the ground, and then contracting again to gain forward movement. The great Drill, a vast black iron cylinder creeping forward like a caterpillar, the tanks beside it ant-like.

On a throne sat Azula with Mai and Ty Lee standing at her sides as War Minister Chin stepped forward to tell Azula of the drills power. ''This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city. The Earth kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us.''

Despite her face remaining impassive Azula steadily grew annoyed at the man's incessant chatter. War Minister Ching, who was mysteriously absent during the little meeting the other night, was also fiercely loyal to her father and would have to meet with a little _accident _some time later.

Looking away from a periscope Ty Lee asked. ''What about those muscle-y guys down there!'' She looks back into periscope, where Earth kingdom benders were seen dropping into trenches.

War Minister Ching walked up and sharply raps the periscope, startling Ty Lee. ''Please, the drill's metal shell is impervious to any earth-bending attack. ''

At that Azula condescendingly remarked. '' Oh, I'm sure it is War Minister Ching. But just to make sure we're on the safe side…'' she turned to Mai and Ty Lee. "Mai, Ty Lee mind taking out those Earth Benders? I take it you two are tired of being cooped up here anyway."

The two girls were momentarily stunned at the fact they were given a choice. A stark contrast in comparison to when they were recruited so to speak. It seemed that Naruto's presence was once more bringing back the softer side of the girl that was hidden way when her mother disappeared only to worsen when Naruto had left.

''Well?''

"Yeah sure...'' Ty Lee answered, realizing she hadn't answered.

Twiddling knives Mai spoke with a grin. ''Finally, something to do. ''

''Anything I can do...my Empress?'' for now only Naruto uttered that title when they were alone or him in hushed whispers.

''Sit back and enjoy the show.'' she said as she waved her hand for a bit. ''Think of it as me asking you to take a break from gathering that information you brought back!"

''And what if the Avatar and the others join in during the attack and defend Ba Sing Se?''

"Just let me handle that if they come at us." She confidently replied as she relaxed in the seat.

"If that's what you wish, regardless there is something I need to do. The Earth Bender that travels with the Avatar interests me and I wish to see how much she has considered my offer."

Elsewhere with team Avatar at the walls of Ba Sing Se. Katara, Sokka and Toph escorting a man named Than and his family out of a rocky pass toward the base of the great wall. As they pause, Aang and Momo swoop into view from the direction of the wall. Aang lands before them, Momo perching on his shoulder.

''Aang, what are you doing here I thought you were looking for Appa?'' Katara questioned the Air Bender in surprise. She hadn't expected to run into him so soon seeing as how focused he was on finding Appa.

''I was, but something stopped me. Something big. ''Aang's cryptic replied followed by him and Toph jointly bending a rock platform up the face of the wall, lifting them all upwards.

''Now what's so big that Appa has to wait ...'' Sokka trailed off as the platform ascended until they reached the desire height.

''That.'' Aang pointed out as the massive machine flanked by eight tanks on either side came into view.

''We made it to Ba Sing Se, and we're still not safe. No one is. '' Ying, another passenger they picked up said despairingly as she huddled together with her husband Than.

''What are you people doing here Civilians aren't allowed on the wall. '' An Earth bender guard informed them as he approached them alerting himself to their presence.

''I'm the Avatar. Take me to whoever is in charge. '' Aang said with a determined look, but before he could answer Naruto popped out of nowhere and kicked the guard to the far side of the area.

"Come now Aang I expected more of you." Naruto then used his henge to morph into the form of Aang shocking them. "I'm the Avatar and I think that you are wrong or I'm the Avatar and we would like your help with food. If you're going to abuse your status might as well commit to the role you know." he said before resuming his true form and cackled madly. ''Enough with the games you know why I'm here. Show me that conviction of yours."

Reacting immediately Aang swung his staff on the ground to make a burst of wind soar at the blond to which he jumped out-of-the-way of the attack with ease. Moving right to the air bender the water tribe warrior unsheathed his boomerang and let it flew, hoping to gain an injury on the blond, but that fail when Naruto maneuvered himself out-of-the-way of the weapon's path.

Better. They were getting better. Less hesitation in their eyes and there was more of a willingness to fight against him, but it was clear they were still holding back against him.

"I see some semblance of team-work but your group is far from being a cohesive unit.'' he said as he side-stepped the returning weapon only for Aang to see an opportunity to strike the blond by slicing an air current using his staff which resulted in a small cut appearing on Naruto's cheek.

The blond reached up and touched his face. ''I guess I underestimated you." Naruto admitted with a laugh. "Its funny you know, being on the other side for once. Now I know how most of my opponents felt."

"I'm not going to make this easy for you Naruto." Spoke Aang as he was joined by Sokka and a hesitant Katara with her water in the ready. "I don't want to fight you, but I can't stand by and let you help the Fire Nation take over the world. Now that I know you can be hurt and I will do all in my power to stop you."

Naruto snorted in disbelief at the Airbender's misplaced confidence. ''You think this little scratch means anything? Until you grow stronger without using the Avatar State you still have a ways to go to even hope in being able to fight me as a peer." Naruto then looked off to the side to see two familiar figures rushing at the Earth Benders. If he was going to speak with Toph, now was not the most opportune time. He would fall back for now. "Consider this a warning. I'll only let you escape so many times. You're time grows shorter." he said as he dropped over the edge and made his way to the battlefield to get a better seat.

The Gang decided that they were better off not chasing the blond and trying to contact the Earth King about the impending siege. ''It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar, but your help is not needed.'' General sung informed the Avatar from his desk.

''Not needed.'' Aang said in disbelief as the general nodded.

''Not needed.'' he repeated smugly. ''I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded.'' The general rises as he speaks, leading the group back out towards an open area of the wall manned by soldiers standing near large stacks of boulders. Nothing lies beyond the outer face but barren wastes, while a patchwork of fertile fields grow behind it.

''What about the Dragon of the West? He got in.'' Toph noted which unnerved the general.

''Well…uh…technically yes.'' he started startled. ''But he was quickly expunged...'' he added as he became more confident. ''Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se. '' he replied with a belly laugh, and then became serious. ''That means penetrable city. ''

''Yeah, thanks for the tour, but we still got the drill problem. ''

''Not for long.'' he stated as he paced back to look out over wastes. ''To stop it, I've sent an élite platoon of earth benders called the Terra Team.''

''That's a good group name, very catchy.'' Sokka noted thoughtfully.

''General but you don't understand! Not only are you dealing with Princess Azula, but an ancient warrior with powers out of this world!" Aang tried to stress but the general ignored him.

Speaking of the Terra Team they were launching their assault on the Fire nation forces. They propel one of the tanks into the air, and then rode a surge of earth through the gap left in the tank's formation.

''Ready… Attack!'' The Terra Team Leader ordered. The earth benders try to wedge several large pillars of stone against the side of the Drill, but it shattered them effortlessly. The Terra Team barely manages to raise a defensive shield against a barrage of Mai's throwing knives. Mai and Ty Lee rappel down the side of the Drill toward them. Nimbly avoiding their earth bending attacks, Ty Lee leaps in among them and begins delivering a flurry of pressure-point attacks. One by one the Terra Team dropped helplessly at her feet.

''We're doomed!'' General Sung flailed his arms in a panic after having just watched the Terra Team demolished through a telescope.

Sokka slapped general hard on the face to snap the man out of his break down. ''Get a hold of yourself man!''

''You're right, I'm sorry.'' he said as he rubbed his cheek.

''Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?'' Sokka Sarcastically asked.

Meekly approaching Aang in a timid voice General Sung pleaded for help. ''Yes, please.''

''The question is, how are we gonna stop that thing?'' Aang wondered as the group looked over the wall at the approaching drill.

''Why are you all looking at me?'' Sokka squawked as he realized everyone's eyes were on him.

''You're the idea guy. '' Aang noted.

Complaining, Sokka voiced his thoughts. ''So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan that's a lot of pressure.''

''And also the complaining guy.'' Katara irritably added.

''That part I don't mind. ''

Some time had passed as the Drill finally made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. ''Start the countdown to victory!'' Ching said as he prematurely began celebrating as Naruto and Azula merely watched with respective looks of boredom and even more boredom followed by the Drill's titanic bit penetrating into the surface of the outer wall. Though, it appeared as expected things weren't going flawlessly. '_'War Minister, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!'' _a panicked voice cried through one of the speaking tubes.

The War Minister looks shocked, while Azula's eyes narrow in suspicion.

_'War Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage sir!'_

The War Minister is frozen in terror, watching Azula from the corners of his eyes. Azula turned from Ching to Mai and Ty Lee. ''Let's go ladies. '' she called to her friends as she was sure just who was behind this.

Meanwhile down at the Drill's superstructure, where Aang and Katara continue their sabotage.

''Good work Team Avatar. Now Aang just needs to...'' Sokka glances up. 'DUCK! ''

He ducks and covers just in time to avoid a blast of blue flame. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee ran out on another massive girder well above Aang and friends.

Aang narrowly avoiding a second blast. ''Whoa!''

''Wow Azula, you were right, it is the Avatar and his friends.'' Ty Lee stated.

''You girls know what I expect!'' Azula stated as they took off in hot pursuit after the Gaang.

Ty Lee drops to the bottom edge of the girder and swings out towards Aang, who throws her backwards with a gust of wind. Aang and his friends flee down corridors, when Aang comes to a halt at a T intersection.

''Guys get out of here; I know what I need to do.'' Aang said as he heads other direction with Momo.

''Wait! You need this water more than I do! ''As Aang turned, Katara drew out her flask of bending water and throws it to him. Sokka and Katara rush down a corridor, while Aang and Momo head the opposite direction.

The fire trio reached the intersection. ''Follow them, the Avatar is mine. '' Azula ordered as she raced off after Aang, while Mai and Ty Lee pursued the others.

Katara and Sokka reached a dead-end, with a large hatch marked by a sign written in kanji.

''Slurry pipelines what does that mean?'' Katara wondered as Sokka struggled with the hatch.

After finally opening the hatch he peers into it with Katara. ''It's rock and water mixed together, it means our way out. ''

As Katara began lowering herself into the slurry pipe, Mai and Ty Lee suddenly arrived on the scene. Katara let's go and plunges in, followed by Sokka, just as Mai's throwing knives ricochet off the open slurry hatch. Both splash into the slurry neck-deep and are quickly swept away by the current. Cut back to Mai looking down into the slurry flow.

''Ughh, disgusting!'' A completely revolted Mai said as she peered down at the slurry sludge.

Ty lee peers down and reluctantly urged Mai on. ''Come on, you heard Azula. We have to follow them.''

''She can shoot all the lightning she wants at me. I am not going in that wall sludge juice. ''

Mai shuddered as Ty Lee hops down into the slurry flow, sending up a great splash that narrowly misses Mai. With a final expression of disgust Mai slams closed the slurry hatch.

Up above Aang races through the Drill's engineering section with air bending speed, past engineers who barely detect him through their respirator masks. Aang finally races up a long ladder toward the Drill's surface.

Outside the Drill a large pool of slurry starting to form at its rear screaming with fear, Sokka and Katara ride the cascade of slurry out the rear spout of the Drill, sliding to a halt in the grayish ooze. Sokka tries to wipe the revolting stuff off of his tongue, pounds his fists into the slurry in disgust. Ty Lee emerges from pipe exhaust, riding waist deep in the slurry flow with a look of wicked anticipation on her face when she was suddenly snatched up she let out a squeak. Dropping down not too far away Ty Lee was levitated quite a distance away by Naruto.

"You're going to need a thorough scrubbing. The faster we get you in a bath the better." Naruto remarked.

Up above on the drill Aang and Momo raced across the upper hull. ''This looks like a good spot Momo.'' he glances up, and barely avoids the large bolder that bounces off where he was standing. '' Aggh!'' he dodges a second and third boulder as they continue to rain down from above.

''General Sung, tell your soldiers to stop shooting rocks down here!'' Aang shouted up.

General Sung looks down from a great height, he apparently doesn't hear. ''Soldiers, whatever you do, don't stop shooting rocks down there!''

Sung draws his hands up to his face in distress, while the row of benders next to him release another volley of boulders.

Below, Aang vaults past this new wave of stones, and as he lands, begins rapidly scything the surface of the drill with the water Katara gave to him. At its rear, Katara continues to block the pipe's exhaust with a slurry ball.

''Good technique little sister! Keep it up! Don't forget to breathe!'' Sokka told her in a lecturing tone.

''You know, I am just about sick and tired of you telling me what to do all day.'' Katara snapped as she began losing her temper. ''You're like a chattering Hog-Monkey!''

''Just bend the slurry woman! ''

Katara bends up a rush of slurry with her free hand, launching him up to plunge back down into the foul muck.

Emerging from beneath the Drill was none other than Toph who had just finished wrecking all sorts of heinous havoc. ''You guys need some help.''

''Toph, help me plug up this drain! ''

Bracing her muddy legs she coordinates with Katara, driving the slurry-plug even further up the pipe. Inside the drill the slurry pipe system begin to buckle and swell under the pressure. On top of the Drill Aang continues to rapidly cut away at the outer hull in an X pattern.

''What I'd give to be a metal bender.'' he mumbled to himself winded.

Momo, perched on Aang's shoulder, turns and give out a warning cry, allowing Aang to turn and deflect a deadly blast of blue fire. Momo narrowly avoids the flame.

''Momo, get out of here!'' Momo flies off as Aang assumes a stance.

''Well Avatar it looks like it's just you and me.'' the princess confidently remarked as she moved into a fighting stance. ''There is no escape and your friends won't be saving you this time! Now...be the first to vow before the Empress.'' she finished as a nowhere near as confident Aang moved into a fighting stance as he ready to face the only other person besides Naruto he fought in battle he wasn't sure he could defeat with certainty or easily escape from.


	7. On to Plan B!

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Story Start

00000000000

Azula began by launching a ball of fire at Aang, who ducks and simultaneously sends an arc of wind towards her. Leaping over the wind blast, Azula once again attacks, but was forced to counter a rapid series of water-whips that keep slapping away her attack gestures. Leaping into the air, Azula delivered a pair of flying fire bending kicks that completely vaporize the water Aang was bending sending him spinning back. As a result she was prevented from pressing the attack however, another barrage of boulders fell from above forcing both of them to dodge. Aang caught one of the boulders with bending, sending it hurtling at Azula who fell into a split to avoid it, rises, and launched another fire blast. Aang earth bends pieces of debris into a protective wall, then punched chunks of it toward Azula.

Kicking them out of the air, she launched a sweeping counter blast which barely misses Aang's head, who responded by punching an even larger chunk towards her. Vaulting into the air, Azula executed an incredible forward spinning double-kick fire blast, obliterating his defensive wall and hurtling him backwards to slam against the outer wall.

Readying another attack, Azula pauses as she sees the Avatar drop to his knees and slump forward unconscious. Azula is jarred by the forward advance of the drill as it begins bursting through the other side of the outer wall. Aang is slowly pulled underneath the walls exterior by the forward progress of the Drill. Azula grabbed him by the back of his collar and presses him upright against the wall. Aang slowly begins to rouse as Azula prepares to deliver the last blow.

Aang's eye snap open in alarm, then his right hand cracking open the surface of the wall and surrounding itself with a mitt of broken rock. He caught Azula's fire punch in the rock mitt and shoved her far back with it, her steel shod boots sparking against the Drill's hull. Aang struck a defiant earth bending stance as Azula charges towards him, both hands ablaze.

The battle is suddenly interrupted by a blast of slurry that erupts at the point where the Drill meets the wall, throwing Aang from his feet before surging out to crash against the onrushing Fire princess. Aang flails about trying to regain his feet, and just manages to make it to his knees before Azula, arms windmilling, skates helplessly through the slop to send them both careening into the wall. Knocked momentarily senseless, they both slide face-first through the slurry and away from the wall, diverging to slip down opposite sides of the Drill. Recovering, Azula tries to stop her descent using her hands and feet, her steel-toed boots sparking. She managed to stop herself midway down the side of the Drill, clutching at it precariously. Aang meanwhile slides down his back, his rock mitt breaking apart as he tries to stop himself with it. Aang found himself being rescued by Momo, swooping down, catching the back of his collar and pulling him upright so that he can use his swift-running technique to regain the top of the Drill. Aang leaps back on the back of the Drill, and Momo settles on his shoulder.

''Thanks Momo, I owe you one. '' Aang said, scratching Momo's head.

Aang walks along the Drill's back, through the slurry mess, to stop at the X cut into the plating.

'' Now all I need is a…'' a boulder crashes down startling him. ''Actually, that is what I needed for once.''

Bending the boulder around to the incision, he began doing a series of sweeping earth bending moves, each one slicing away a large chunk of the boulder. Eventually he was left with a large stone spike pointed down into the breach. Aang drops back, falls into a sprinter's stance and starts running toward the wall. Nearing it he bends up a ball of air and leaps atop it, riding up the sheer face of the outer wall. As he rockets up the wall the ball dissipates, and Aang begins to run up the vertical face.

With a powerful shout Aang completes his turn and wind-sprints down at a fantastic speed. Meanwhile, Azula having finally crawled back up to the top of the Drill, spots Aang streaking down face of the wall. With a shout, Aang leaped free of the wall and plunges down, as Azula prepares a potent blast to intercept him. Her attack passes just over Aang's head as he strikes the spike with incredible force.

The resulting explosion had forced her back as she could only watch as the superstructure of the Drill, was weakened as the beams begin to shear in half as torrents of slurry rush past.

Azula recovered and continued her attack with a series of flaming pinwheels. Her attacks were ceased by the sudden ascension of an Earth wall. Dozens of Earth Benders began making their roped descent down the wall and the Avatar's friends were running over to assist him.

Azula realized the situation turned from her favor and retreated. Without having needing to give the order the Fire Nation Soldiers who were capable of fighting began firing streams to cover the princess and their fellow soldiers as they began dragging out the bodies of the soldiers that were injured from the tank's destruction.

That evening Naruto and the angels were conversing. "After this little setback the

Avatar, his friends, and the Earth Kingdom will now allow their guard to be slightly relaxed at this miniscule win and won't suspect an infiltration tactic.''

"What adds to our advantage is the fact that they are young and inexperienced which brings about a certain naivety. Two, with the exception of the Avatar, it seems none of them have been outside of their own home village so they wouldn't have much experience with espionage so maneuvering around them won't take much effort."

''Right...we have to get into those irritating outfits and pass ourselves off as the Kyoshi Warriors right?'' an annoyed Mai asked.

''Yes, but we have someone who can clue us in on that.'' Naruto answered Mai's question, referring to the Kyoshi warrior leader. While the rest were being held in a prisoner where a few summons of his were stationed to prevent anything unsightly from happening, Suki was kept in their custody for interrogation purposes and such.

''That Suki girl has interacted with the Avatar and further more can teach you three how to pull off the impersonations, its just a matter of extracting the information from her."

''But do we have that sort of time? As we speak now the Avatar could be on his way to tell the Earth King of the solar eclipse.''

''If whoever this mastermind is was able to keep the current King unaware about the war I'm sure he can keep a hand full of kids busy for a couple of weeks. So we should take the time we have to make sure you three can pass off as convincing Kyoshi warriors, but for me to train you as well. I've made some progress into my research of introducing chakra into the bodies of none chakra users, but despite all my research it remains that only None-Benders can undergo the process."

This was of course an explanation Naruto had given Azula before years prior. She had wanted to know why he had chosen Mai for his student instead of a bending prodigy. It had to deal with chi and how introducing chakra introduced a disruption of sorts. Fire Bending requires breath control and focus and as such trying to utilize jutsu as a fire bender would result in them having to deal with trying to perfect and use two different types of breath control at the same time, one they spent years mastering and one that is recently introduced and would conflict with the other one. In best case scenario one would have to probably re-learn bending all over again as their body readjusts to their body physiology becoming accustoming to my chakra as my chakra is anything but normal.

While he could not gift her with chakra, there was nothing that stopped him from teaching her Taijutsu kata. That along with stealth would make her quite deadly.

Elsewhere in the Earth Kingdom the fourth of Naruto's Quasi clones Yon and June had taken refuge in a forest. The trail for Shion's descendant had grown increasingly difficult to follow as the movements became sporadic. Letting out a yawn Naruto got up and looked over at the sleeping bounty hunter. She looked so peaceful as she laid there, resting in her sleeping bag. The rustling of something caught Naruto's attention as he unzipped the zipper of the sleeping bag and stepped outside. The camp fire was still burning, but not as bright as before and Nyla was resting peacefully, her belly rising and falling in match with her breathing.

Naruto took a whiff of the area as he tried to smell out whatever was in the area. The burning smell of vegetation and roots, Nyla, and even June's scent were among the smells that filled the area. Inhaling a few more times he focused his ear until he focused in on a particular smell. ''_What the hell is that?'' _he wondered as he moved away from the camp site a few more steps so he could get a better sense of the smell. '_Snake? No...it's almost snake but...different.' _his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of arms and a buxom chest pressed into his back.

''What are you doing out here? Are we in danger of an ambush or something?'' June asked as Naruto shook his head.

''No I thought I smelled something.'' he said as he craned his head sideways to look at her. ''Let's head back to bed. We have more ground to cover tomorrow.'' he suggested as he and June went back to camp. For a brief moment a singular eye popped out of the foliage, it's Sclera yellow and it's lid color orange and slit before it disappeared back into the darkness of the forest.


	8. The Bounty Huntress

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem

000000

Story Start

00000000000

Before June found herself in Naruto's employ she had fallen on hard times. Business had grown slow with the fall of Omashu and several neighboring towns becoming Fire Nation territory. As a result a large percentage of her clientele became inaccessible to her. With Ba Sing Se as the only safe haven left, with the Northern Water Tribe being the only exception, people everywhere where in a panic. Focus was being put on preparing defenses against the Fire Nation or running, meaning bounties were the last thing on anyone's mind.

The only potential clients left were small villages which could hardly scrape up money for a bounty let alone survive, and the capital of the Earth Kingdom Ba Sing Se. Considering money for supplies and the distance traveled, (ignoring the fact June really liked to pamper herself despite her appearance and rather gruff attitude) the money Naruto paid her would probably keep her content for a couple of months at best.

So seeing that it was the next morning it was time to begin the search again. June was already in the saddle, waiting for Naruto to join her. The young man hopped up and landed behind Jun without any great pomp his hands nestling around her waist. "Go Nyla." Jun said softly urged on the Shirshu, one hand on the reigns and the other on the horn of the saddle. Nyla reared its hind legs before taking off at full gallop.

They traveled fast, but dawn broke before they reached their destination. June pulled Nyla to a standstill, leaping off the beast and watching as her companion did the same. Naruto gave the Shirshu a loving stroke that had become quite familiar with the blond. The creäture snuffled and purred as Naruto continued to stroke her for a few moments before the beast darted off, in search of water and food.

June settle down against a tree trunk as Naruto went about setting up a fire. ''I'm beginning to think this seer of yours is giving us the run-around.'' June remarked as Naruto just chuckled.

''Will get to her eventually, that much I'm sure so don't worry or is my company that bothersome?'' he asked as June snorted in an unladylike matter.

''You make a good meal and save a girl a few bucks on camp fire supplies. I can deal with your presence for a few weeks.'' she answered his question with that sarcastic wit. They've been traveling together for weeks and during this time, June had spent more time thinking about this single man than any other. He seemed quite energetic and reserved as well. He was confident and a gentlemen despite innuendo laden jokes he seemed to crack every now and then.

Though, he was more of a very energetic flirt who seemed able to understand both meanings of no. Something that tend to develop in long lived lovers or in men who had been married for quite a while. Whether or not the blond had been married in the past June wasn't sure, she never asked much about his past. It didn't hurt that he was a fantastic lover who for all intents and purposes was energetic and normal. With oddly enough seemed to be a rare traits as the years went on.

He also didn't look down at her like some snooty and condescending noble or thought of her as some cheap hooker. He could at least hold an intelligent conversation with her without the topic degrading into something else. In fact whenever he brought up a dialogue about war and peace or the applications of true unity between the nations June had to admit those kind of suggestions were a bit above her head. Maybe it was his eyes that did it. That he didn't leer at her and tried to press on into intimate things without permission. Something that occurred regularly because she was beautiful, something she was aware of and took advantage in during several of her bounties.

He was a nice guy, but with such an odd balance to him. He could be a bit loud or impulsive at times, but despite his negative traits they were endearing in an odd way. He had all this power yet he seemed to be pretty humble. June could count on hand the number of people who wouldn't have went mad with power and would have been quick to take over the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation.

He was an enigma in an unorthodox relationship and he just seemed so harmless when he was a playful mood despite evidence proving otherwise. And June couldn't help but be intrigued in trying to solve the puzzle that was Naruto. ''We're getting close to a pretty well established village. The person we're looking should be pretty close.''

''Good...'' Naruto responded as the fire finally got started. ''A change of clothes would be nice. Considering the money I've given you June you could get yourself a few outfits.''

''So what are you trying to say?'' she asked with a menacing look and flare of her nostrils at what she assumed was a slight by the blond.

''Nothing unlike the way you're thinking. Brown and Black looks good on you but I was just thinking you might like to go with green or something, but whatever you decide it's your choice.'' he answered.

"Whatever you say," June responded to Naruto's comment. "You could be a bit of a nut sometimes." He could have probably killed her in the blink of an eye, but when she started to get angry he began to cower. He was just odd like that.

''Yeah well...you're beautiful.'' he cheekily remarked.

The pale skin bounty hunter rested her chin in her hand as she rolled her eyes. ''Just shut up and go get dinner started.''

''Have to start the fire and now go get the food...thought I was employing you.'' he cheekily remarked.

''If you think you can deal with my cooking then eat at your own risk. I'm not liable for any of your medical bills.''

Dinner that night was a Fox Antelope that Naruto 'liberated' from some hunters. The meal had been quiet until Naruto struck up another conversation. ''Have you ever fallen in Love June?''

''Me? Women like me don't fall in love. We get comfortable with the situation and sometimes those choices lead to misery.'' she calculatedly responded to his question. She took out a large chunk of the Fox Antelope.

''And what type of woman is that?'' he asked as June swallowed down the chunk of meat.

''Aggressive...as you can see I'm not house-wife material.''

''Not every woman is fit for the role of a house-wife. Anko, one of the people from my past taught me that.'' he began with a reflective smile formed on his face.

"Seems like you had a lot of strong female influences in your life." she remarked as Nyla nuzzled against her arm.

''A very wise man once told me a true ladies man isn't a guy who can seduce countless women, but a man with a good heart and quality so he could be any ladies man.''

She laughs, genuinely amused at Naruto's statement. ''That's actually a pretty good sentiment. So you think you could be 'my' type?''

''It depends on you...give and take, can I be any more your type then you are mine.'' Naruto asked as a Cheshire grin formed on his face which invoked something of a knowing smirk and lustful grin from June.

''Well...how do you feel about erotic whip play?''

They had rented a hotel room, posing as a newlywed married couple. The town was one of those close-knit community types with bratty kids, nosy ninnies, and that overly friendly type that wanted to show any newcomer about their little town. The arrangement was her idea to both his and her own surprise. Maybe it was to stave off unwanted advantages, (but something told her it wouldn't be completely fool-proof) or maybe June wanted to entertain the idea of a single person tryst. Struggling with such a thought was not a usual part of her character. As her father once told her, your decisions must be rolled with your mind, not your heart. That was rule number one. Examine everything with a cold, calculate indifference with the result; the payload at the end of a job being in mind upon completion.

There were cons to being with him of course. For one June couldn't trust the blond wouldn't try to turn her into a house wife and there was the sharing him aspect. Love had always been a foreign subject to June so just being one of many pretty faces in a man's collection was not part of her agenda. On the other hand he was kind, loving, loyal and very truthful. June couldn't think of a man who would willing admit to being in the type of relationship he was in when he had the money and charisma to wrap a woman around his finger without said woman being able to easily find the other women.

Experienced, was a good lay, handsome, rich, loyal, loving, and he got along well with Nyla. Then again he could be a bit aloof at times, a bit perverted, stuck out like a sore thumb. Okay if she had to admit she was trying to invent cons now.

Things were slowly forming from just another business arrangement into something more and that got June starting to think about what she wanted for the rest of her life. She was still plenty young and could go along this line of work for another decade or so, but then what? Would she continue on alone, only inviting men to her bed for her own comfort? To satisfy urges and to cut them loose as she continued her lone journey on the road. June did know one thing though. If Naruto kept on consistently using that tongue trick of his she might just take him up on his offer of joining this little family he was building.

000000

Chapter End

000000

Realizing now I developed Naruto and June without developing June as much as I wanted to I'll have to write more on her later. Anyway go ahead and throw things out there. Who do you want to see develop more next? Toph? Ty Lee? Or Mai?


	9. Lady of Earth! Part 1!

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Author's Note

0000

I'm so sorry my updates have dropped down to one chapter a day. I don't have my room and everyone is always in the damn living room and bugging me and I never get to focus on writing or such, but I'll try to write more.

000000000

Story Start

00000000000

The Gang was given a small, four bedroom apartment to stay in due to their efforts of protecting Ba Sine Se from the Fire Nation invasion. For the past few days that had been given the run-around. That much Naruto was able to pick up by shadowing them while keeping care to move outside of the earth bender's ability to detect. Sure enough there was a man by the name of Long Feng pulling the strings one that completely blew off the gang's information about the Solar Eclipse which makes things all the more easier.

It was rather easy with Ni and San doing some simple scouting they were able to get a bead on the city's elite known as the Dai Lee with Sho keeping track of Zuko

and Iroh's location and by the extension the freedom fighters it was all too easy. Mainly because his abilities were still nothing more than rumors, mainly inaccurate stories told among troops like an urban legend and the only ones who had any real knowledge of his abilities were on his side or like the Gang were being given the ring around.

The rustling of movement below alerted Naruto to the inhabitants of being awake. Inside, the house the inhabitants were getting ready for the day. Aang was shaving his head, Sokka's cutting off a few hairs growing above his lip with the end of his machete despite the fact how nasty that was or infection could have ended up on his face if his weapon wasn't probably cleaned. In the other bathroom Katara was fixing her hair loops. Once they were in place she smiled.

Though in another dark room was Toph, her hair a horrible mess, lays face-down on her bed, her blanket sloppily laying over her. A sliver of light cuts through the darkness as the door opens. Katara enters the room and gasps at the sight.

''Huh! Toph, aren't you gonna to get ready for the day?''

Toph whips her head shooting up causing her wild bed-head-hair to fly about. She quickly spits a large logy into a nearby spittoon which spins upon impact. Katara looked on in shock as Toph got up to her feet and brushes a large amount of dust off her sleeping shirt.

''I'm ready. ''

''You're not gonna wash up you've got a little dirt on your…everywhere actually. '' She said, her face forming into a grimace.

''You call it dirt. I call it a healthy coating of earth. ''

''Hmmm. You know what we need A girl's day out! ''

''Do I have to?'' Toph asked with a groan, feeling that the day was going to be a pain in the ass.

''It'll be fun.'' Katara assured her.

Toph and Katara journeyed to a large building, decorated with pictures of flowers and plants. Fancy dressed woman in beautiful robes walk out and smile at each other.

''The Fancy Lady Day Spa sounds like my kind of place.'' Toph remarked after Katara read off the name of the place.

''Are you ready for some serious pampering?''

''Sure Katara, whatever you say. As long as they don't touch my feet.'' she said as her head hung low. She was still a bit hesitant about the thing. Sure enough Toph found that she had to stifle unladylike grunts as she was held that by an attendants while the other foot attendants, were hard at work trying to scrape the massive amounts of dirt off her feet. Though, Toph's patience wore then as the spa was suddenly enveloped in an explosion of dust erupted as Toph just performed some earth bending out of annoyance.

Sometime later Toph and Katara took mud baths, with mud covering their faces in a mask, cucumber slices over their eyes, and their heads wrapped in towels. An attendant with arms full of fresh towels walked over to Toph. Toph breathes in then exhales which it apparently some form of earth bending as the mud on her face begins to move strangely and creating a scary appearance. The attendant, having seen this, screams and runs off. Katara and Toph laugh, as the mud around Toph's mouth forms a large goofy smile.

After a few more treatments the relaxed and cleaned girls exited the spa.

''Well, that wasn't so bad. I'm not usually into that stuff, but I actually feel…girly. '' She said, referring to the make-up on her face and her hair that usually hung to cover her forehead were now combed back behind her ears.

''I'm glad, it's about time we did something fun together.'' Katara responded as the two of them cross a stone bridge over a creek. As they do, they pass three girls going the other direction wearing fancy dresses and robes, one sporting a fashionable umbrella.

''Wow, great makeup.'' the first of the girls said.

''Thanks.'' Toph replied, her confidence being boosted for a moment and feeling normal for once, but the boost of self-esteem didn't last long.

''For a clown!'' the snooty girl replied.

Toph's face dropped into a frown as a result of the mean remark as she and Katara stopped. ''Don't listen to them, let's just keep walking.'' Katara said, urging on the earth bender who was struggling to keep her cool.

''I think she looks cute. Like that time we put that sweater on your pet poodle monkey.'' the second of the three girls remarked.

''Good one, Star!'' the third one added as the girls continued to chortle.

''Let's go Toph.''

''No, no. That was a good one! _"Like your poodle-monkey_"… Ha ha! You know what else is a good one?'' Toph pounded the ground once causing dust to rumble up as her earth bending traveled along the ground, across the bridge to where the girls stood. A hole opens up in the stone bridge where Toph's earth bending reaches them and all three fall through into the creek with a shriek.

''Now that was funny.'' Katara added as with one move of her arm, Katara water bends a huge wave that sweeps the girls away and downstream as they scream. By the time they were through Toph was walking away from the bridge as Katara jogs to catch up.

''Those girls don't know what they're talking about.''

''It's ok. One of the good things about being blind is I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearances.'' despite the comment a frown was on Toph's face. ''I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am.'' They both came to a stop.

''That's what I really admire about you, Toph. You're so strong and confidant and self-assured. And I know it doesn't matter, but…you're really pretty.''

''I am?'' Toph asked with a smile.

''Yeah. You are.'' Katara assured her as they continue walking.

''I'd return the compliment, but I have no idea what you look like.'' Toph responded which resulted in Katara laughing. '' Thank you, Katara.'' She punches her in the shoulder in a friendly way.

''Ow!''

''I have to agree...you really are a beauty Toph Bei Fong!''

''I was wondering when you were going to show up.'' Toph remarked as she and Katara turned to face Naruto who was learning against a wall. They didn't even bother getting into fighting positions as there were people walking up and down the streets and would be drawn into the conflict if they did.

''So what do you want now?'' Katara bitterly asked only to be startled by Naruto suddenly popping up between them.

''I just came to chat. I'm curious about a few things.'' Naruto said as he made his way over to Toph who shifted uncomfortably. Even if she couldn't actually see it she could feel his gaze upon her. ''Very lovely...you know you should let me take you out tonight.'' he said as both girls eyes widened in surprise.

''W-What?'' she asked and furrowed her eyebrows. ''What are you up to?'' she asked as suspicion laced her voice.

''Nothing...'' he replied with a snort. ''Can't a guy ask a girl out on a date?''

''Not when that guy is asking you out on a date in the city he's trying to help take over.'' she said as she looked around to see if anyone was taking note of what was said, but they went about their daily lives, talk about being apathetic.

''Aaw, don't be that way.'' he said as he took a few steps back, his hands folded behind his arms. ''So you rejoined the group after that big blow out. I'm sort of curious about why if you don't mind me asking?''

''If you must know, I'm not a natural survivor in a sense okay,'' she admitted with a huff and crossed her arms. Toph didn't really feel in the mood to really fight with someone and seeing as Naruto remained silent, as if urging her on she sighed and elaborated more. ''I might be able to fight and fend for myself, but I don't know much about cooking and it wasn't like when I came on this little trip I brought any money to pay for things or items to barter. I'm not a fisher or a hunter and I really can't see plants so I can't rely on eating those as well. Also, while I like sticking to the ground I can only walk or earth bend so far. While my parents may have coddled me they did realize a blind wife wouldn't be that much of a prize, but one with knowledge of worldly things that didn't need sight to know about it would make things a bit easier.''

''Survival instinct...'' Naruto noted. ''Wise choice.''

At that moment Katara cleared her throat, as to remind them that she was still there.

''Oh I'm sorry Katara. Did you want to go out for dinner as well?'' the cheeky blond asked with a grin as Katara went flush for a moment but composed herself.

''No...you're not my type.'' she said with a dismissive hand way. While Naruto was attractive he was too much of a flirt for her taste. She also felt that his betrayal was something she couldn't put behind her. She had no way of knowing if Naruto was sincere and could be truly trusted and if he wasn't she prayed that Toph wouldn't be pulled into something that would hurt her.

''Oh well...can't blame a guy for trying.'' he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He then pulled out and handed two blank parchments it to Toph. ''If you wish to take up my offer for dinner than rip up this parchment.'' he said, giving her the longer of the two. ''It'll bring you right to where I'm at so you don't have to worry about directions or anything. The shorter one will materialize a dress about your size. My keen eye should have been right in this situation.'' he said as Toph took the cards and grinned.

''I hope you know what you're in for Sky Guy because I'm not one of those dainty salad eating chicks. I can pack'em away.'' she replied with a smirk. She was also thankful that he remembered that she was blind and didn't give him written directions or anything.

''Is that my nickname?'' he continued on as Toph shrugged.

''It's a place holder until I come up with something else.'' she said as she sensed him turned to Katara.

''Lady Katara!'' he said with a bow. ''I bid you good day.'' he said as he turned back to Toph. ''And I'm really hoping to see you later Toph-chan.'' he said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it before making an exit in a bright flash. It was at that moment Toph and Katara concluded the blond must have used one of his abilities as the civilians didn't so much as blank as a result of him exit.

While Katara still wasn't easy about the situation she knew how stubborn Toph was and the fact she agreed to this little date was the most surprising thing at all. That and it gave her an excuse to dress up Toph for more sisterly bonding. She gathered up Toph's long sheets of ebony hair, which took an hour worth of rinsing, cleaning, and shampooing; not made easy by the earth bender and pulled it back and formed into a bond. Toph's hair was beautiful; the raven hair was shiny and really complemented Toph's skin shade.

''Uugh! I feel so weird. Why do girls paint themselves up with all this stuff? Seems so pointless.''

And despite all the complaints the snarky girl had shot out she knew that it was Toph's way of dealing with things she wasn't used too.

''And who likes the smell of this perfume stuff? It's nothing but water, flowers, and stink how doesn't anyone not gag at the smell of it?'' Toph was hiding her nervousness behind the complaints. She never thought that she would find herself on a date with a guy. She could have tried to prove why a dozen different ways but she knew she would just be lying to herself. That the reason she was agreeing to this outing was for once she wanted to feel like a regular girl and to finally give Naruto to the answer of his proposition.


	10. Lady of Earth! Part 2!

Sennin of the Four Nations

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Story Start

00000000000

The green silk dress she was wearing accentuated her toned legs, hips and frame along with her earthen-covered bare feet, her dark black bangs that usually hid her beautiful face was in a bon. Toph Bei Fong did not get nervous. Toph Bei Fong did not feel anxious. Toph Bei Fong did not have butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She felt a gust of wind before a male voice said, ''While hello there Toph-chan. I'm glad to see I got the dress measurements right.''

Jumping at least three feet, she spun around ready to attack until she felt the familiar powerful steps that exhumed bright confidence even in this darkness.

Angrily, she asked, "Where were you? You had me waiting out here for fifteen minutes you know.'' she couldn't help but bristle in annoyance at the fact he had kept her waiting for so long.

Looking sheepish for a moment Naruto answered her, "Sorry, Toph-chan I had business to take care of."

Calming down, she asked him, "Why do you call me chan? What does that mean?''

''In my language you add the suffix chan to a cute girl or a young child to show close affection and from what I can see you're anything but a child.''

Toph let out a growl as she folded her arms over her chest. ''So you show your true colors. You're nothing but a pervert!'' she accused the blond who began to chuckle.

''Hey, I'm just a guy who isn't afraid to flirt, doesn't mean I'm just a pervert you know. I mean the worst thing that can result of asking someone on a date after all is rejection and how else would courting begin? Like for instance I didn't ask you wouldn't be now here would you?'' he said as Toph raised an eyebrow.

''Let's just go.'' she said as she held out an arm. ''Well?'' while all those etiquette classes and tutoring for the proper young missus her parents had her attended was boring and annoyed her to no end she knew if she didn't show some aptitude for the classes her parents would endlessly pester her about being a proper woman and keep sending her to classes until she got it right.

''Of course, my lady.'' he said as they linked arms and made way to their destination. ''As you are aware of Ba Sing Se is being ran from the shadows.'' he said as Toph flinched at his change of demeanor, ''...don't stop moving. Keep going.'' he whispered to her as they continued walking.

''You let them follow us?'' Toph hissed, picking up on the shadow footsteps of the Dai Li.

''I'm taking care of it at the moment. An illusion...'' he said as Toph raised her eyebrow and looked at the blond trying to use her detection ability to gauge his heart rate and vibration in his movements to gauge his facial expressions.

''I can use something called Genjutsu which uses my chakra to cast illusions on people. We'll be able to easily escape them as a result." He assured her as the presence of the Dai Li lessened. ''Though there is another reason I brought this up. I want to show you something Toph but I want your permission first. I want you to trust me.'' he said as they came to a stop in front of a tea shop.

''I don't know you that well. I'm not sure if I can give my trust so freely.''

''At least give it some thought. I'm not going to intentionally hurt you or force anything on you that you don't want.''

Toph steadied her senses as she read his heartbeat. He wasn't lying from what she could tell so she decided to trust him. ''Okay...I trust you.'' she said as felt him place two fingers to her forehead. Suddenly her mind was soon flooded with an overwhelming amount of a power as her senses were flooding with an assault of colors and objects. ''W-What...what is this?'' Toph asked as she almost stammered. ''I...I.'' she couldn't help but feel confused and had no idea where the hell they were. One moment they were in the city and now she could feel something surrounding her on all sides. From what she could make out they were most likely trees, she could see. ''H-How?'' she whispered as she looked around at what she assumed were colors.

''Genjutsu...I'm flooding your mind with images that I've seen myself. I figured since you're blind you wouldn't have any visual imagery, even in dreams so you're seeing the world how I see it. Since one needs eyes to interpret images and send messages to the brain I figured that it might have been possible for me to pull this off. So, what do you think?'' he asked as Toph looked around the forest, a warm glow washing over her instead of Ba Sing Se's night chilly air. For the first time her pale green eyes could see everything. She could see her hands, she could see what she saw wearing, and she could see Naruto.

''Hey...you have whiskers. Like a moose-cat.'' she said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''Something tells me I'm better off not knowing.''

So with that their date consisted of Naruto showing a world Toph had never been able to see. Colors, shapes, and other glorious sights were only limited by his mind. Naruto would will into existence lakes, fireworks, and even replay some of Naruto's past battles like a show. In that one night Toph was able to see more things than she ever had in her entire life.

The latest of these little trips were that off a moonlit ride in a gondola as an imagery band was playing soft music while floating in the air. Toph rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, place a hand over his. Her breath quickened as she felt his cheek come a rest on her head.

Toph began feeling an unfamiliar yearn. Her heart slowly began beating in her chest as if it wanted to jump out especially when he wrapped an arm around her. '_Come on Toph! Keep it together soldier! You're not one of those girly girls that get all squealy over some guy. You kick ass not give ass damnit!'' _she was so lost in thought she didn't notice the scenery change and nearly tripped before she caught herself. _'Holy shit was he always this tall?' _Toph thought as re-examining them she came about to only his chest. '_Tall, powerful, likes to cut loose and have fun. I suppose I could do worse.' _she reasoned as she thought back to that little intermission when they stopped into a restaurant into a shady side of town and got into brawl. Now that was something more to her liking. '_Aah Fuck it!' _she thought as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

For a moment Naruto was startled but began smiling as he placed his hands around her narrow waist. He deepened the kiss as his hands softly worked her hips. After a few moments the kiss broke, with Toph smirking and Naruto grinning. ''Wow...you definitely go for what you want huh?''

''Not the type to mince words you're an interesting guy Sky Guy and I'm liking what I'm seeing so far. Now get your sexy ass over here and finish what you started.''

''Don't you mean what you started?'' he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

''Just shut up and kiss me.''

He didn't bother to answer with words but delivered another hot kiss that she eagerly devoured her arms tightening around his neck. Toph moaned into the kiss as Naruto scooped her up, not even breaking the kiss as he placed her on a bed he materialized. Their hands trailing the others form as the kisses intensified and the sensations to lead them on as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Toph began groaning when suddenly Naruto's hands suddenly began groping and massaging her backside. Toph pressed against the blond as he began massaging her cheeks, causing new sensations she didn't know exist flow through her. Toph was anything but a shy girl and decided she liked this sensation and decided she liked the feeling of being thought of as sexy. She let out a startled gasp when the blond suddenly picked her up, still holding and groping her by the cheeks as he continued to passionately kiss her. Under any circumstance being separated from the ground would have freaked Toph out, but this passionate action kept her calm and made her feel safe.

That same night in the other part of the Earth Kingdom another duo were in a bar, getting a drink as their search seemed trapped in an endless loop of almost catch up to their target only to just miss her. ''And...what the hell are you laughing at?'' June demanded, as she swayed a bit and drunkenly glared at the blond.

''Aaw come on June don't be like that.'' Naruto remarked with a shrug. Of course he was nothing more than just a perfected clone the original created using a blend of Yin and Yang with the his chakra and sage energy. ''I thought drunks were usually happy, at least that's what I always heard or saw.''

''M not drunk okay.'' she slurred slightly. ''And I don't need you playing baby sitter either. I'm a big girl! I took care of myself long before you showed up!'' she said as she jabbed her finger into his chest with her finger.

''Ooh! Those dark eyes are all sexy when you're angry.'' he teased her as she nearly tipped over only for Naruto to catch her. ''And I suppose you almost fell over on purpose right?''

''I...I would have caught myself.'' she mumbled as she pushed herself off. ''So if you excuse me I'm going to be on my way.'' she said as she began to storm off.

''Camp's the other way June.'' he called out to her with a smirk.

''It's a short-cut.'' she remarked and let out a cry when Naruto scooped her up in his arms. ''What are you doing? Put me down!'' she said as she half-heartily fought against him.

''Hhm...no, I think I like you better like this.'' he said as he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman carry hold.

''I'm going to skin you alive! Just you wait!'' the cold hair of the night seemed to have sobered up June quite nice. ''You damn pervert!'' she growled at him as she felt a hand fondling her ass.

''Trying to save face June? The nose, knows and because of that I know this is turning you on.''

June let out a growl but didn't say anything. She couldn't deny the fact that Naruto pushing her buttons and challenging her excited her, as it allowed her to be dominated, but without having to actually be weak. That she could be her usual tough self and Naruto would just up his game to match or succeed that screwing her endlessly again and again without clinging to her like a leech or falling in love after some meaningless sex. But could she really make this decision with her heart and not her head? Resting her head against his chest and listening to his heart beat June decided that maybe it was time to give Naruto an answer to the offer he brought up a few days ago.

The Dai Li in Lake Laogai found themselves pinned against the wall by the very stone hands they attempted to use on the intruder while protecting their master Long Feng who sported suspiciously villainous mustache and long pointy beard. ''You are Long Feng, are you not?'' Ni asked as the man narrowed his eyes.

''I am he! I must say I don't believe I've ever heard of someone of your description.''

''Not many people have. Don't bother try signaling for the rest of your soldiers. They're being preoccupied by my associates. To cut straight to the point we are here to offer an alliance. This would be in your best interests as it only took three out of the seven to demolish your forces one that will solidify you as king of the Earth Nation if you play your cards right. ''

''Go on.'' Long Feng urged the red-head on. Long Fend wasn't a fool, he watched his élite soldiers be defeated with abilities that weren't conceivably possible. Only the Avatar was known in this world as the only being capable of bending all four elements, but whoever these people are could do things even the Avatar wasn't capable of. Taking over people's bodies, wielding lightning like that acted like an extension. A part of their will and spirits only know what else if this was the power of three out of the seven mysterious infiltrators.

''You are to surrender your forces, Intel, and anything else you have to one Naruto Uzumaki and Princess Azula. Failure to comply will result in us wreaking havoc and a very chatty blond informing the Earth King and leaving you to his judgment.''

Long Feng scowled, the one thing that the Earth Kingdom couldn't say they were better in the Fire Nation was at then it was their execution of those charged with treason. Whether it was being burned to death or being stoned to death they were both painful and horrible ways to die. Though the former was quicker and less drawn out not to mention they didn't leave those charged to die from their internal injuries. But if we somehow managed to get his hands on these warriors and break them in, make them into his soldiers then no one would ever dare oppose him. ''You have a deal.''


End file.
